Longing Decisions
by Sinner The Half- Breed
Summary: Yugi is starting to feel...something, towards his darker side. Yami wants to finally tell Yugi what is really on his mind. But what will happen when a newcomer appears in their picture of happiness. Will Yami let little Yugi be overcome? Find out! ;D
1. Morning Rituals

Sin-Well hello everyone! Just to let you all know this is my VERY FIRST fanfic and I am trying as hard as I can on it…so I hope that all of you like it!…..and no I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. I'm just a fan is all! Thanks to my wonderful G.F.!!

Lawyers-Damn right you don't!

Sin-Why are you people such assess?

Lawyers-Because we LOVE money and like suing people to GET IT!!

Sin-Well I already said my Disclaimer so stay the feck away you sharks! –Takes defensive stance-

Lawyers-CURSES..FOILED AGAIN!!

* * *

1. Morning Rituals

--Yugi's Room--

(It was on a crisp, clean, and hopeful morning. The wind was lightly blowing the leaves on the tree next to the teen's window. In the distance you could clearly see some big dark storm clouds quickly approaching.)

As the teen slowly opened his eyes to the new day he was greeted with a spontaneous greeting of, "GOODMORNING MY LIGHT!!"

As Yugi fell out of bed and hit the floor on his head from such a surprise he wondered who in the name of Ra could of done that! Such a surprise isn't a good way to start off ones morning.. So naturally Yugi was a bit flustered!

As he slowly became aware of what just happened he quickly forgot about how upset he was and was overcome with glee! But not wanting his dark to know this he acted upset.

"Yami!! What is wrong with you!? You should know better then to just pop out of no where and surprise me like that!" Yugi said, trying as hard as he possible could to keep a straight face and not to burst into laughter.

"But.. Yugi, I have made you breakfast in bed. I thought you would enjoy such a surprise..?" said Yami looking rather disappointed.

And sure enough…sitting on Yugi's bed, there was a tray with eggs, toast and jelly, orange juice, coffee, a biscuit, and a small bowl of cereal. All perfectionetly made by the Pharaoh.

"WOW YAMI!! I didn't know that you knew how to cook!?" said Yugi in utter astonishment!

"Well Yugi, you didn't think all I did was just sit on my throne looking high and mighty with my tan all day, removing those who threaten my Kingdom and its people, do you?" Said Yami Smugly

"Well Yami….actually…I did!" Yugi declared hesitantly.

The two teens sat there in an awkward silence for little more than a few seconds before bursting into a chorus of uncontrollable laugher!

Yami interrupted the two teens laughing saying in a rather cheerful tone, "Ok ok, my little hikari, now eat your breakfast and get dressed! Kaiba will be here any minute to pick us up for school!"

So naturally Yugi scarfed down the rather delicious morning meal, took a nice hot shower (letter the water run down his perfect skin and body structure), and then got dressed in his everyday school attire. As he was fixing his tri-colored hair in the mirror to get it just the way he wanted it, his dark snuck up behind him and grabbed him around his waist, making Yugi jump! "You know Yami this is the second time you have surprised me this morning, is everything alright?" Yugi asked in a rather happy but curious tone.

"Everything is fine my little aibou." His dark declared while putting the millennium puzzle around Yugi's neck. He put his hands on Yugi's shoulders, rubbing them gently.

((This made Yugi's hair stand up and his pants get tighter than they were 5 minutes ago.)) ("Why is he being so abnormally nice to me today") Yugi thought. He turned around to look at the towering sexy figure that was behind him. The muscles on his protectors finely toned Egyptian body made Yugi feel a little inadequate but at the same time slightly aroused?

"So…umm..Ya..Yami" Yugi stammered, still admiring the features of his partner "why have you been so affectionate today?"

Yami stood there, pondering the question that was referred to him in somewhat of a confusion. "Why? Am I not allowed to be nice to my little friend on random occasions?" Yami said with a smirk.

"No its not that, its just" Yugi stood up "its just that you are usually more held back and have more of a heavier aura around you, today you have been a lot more light hearted and well…lets face it…loving" Yugi said trying not to blush!

Yami puts his hands around Yugi's waist and got on one knee so they were eye to eye…

"Well Yugi…I am acting this way cause there is something that I REALLY wanted to tell you and I figured today is the day I would finally say it...Yugi Mutou…" Yami leans closely towards Yugi's face. Yugi could feel the warm breath from his darks mouth roll over his face, like waves crashing against rocks. He noticed as Yami came closer and closer to his lips, there was electricity in the air, "I just want you to know that I deeply and _fondly_ lo-.."!

Yami was cut off as Kaiba's private helicopter flew overhead and landed onto the house!

Yugi jumped up and ran to get his backpack, "Come on Yami!! It's the Kiaba copter!! Lets go!"

Yami just sat there in a deep trance, having his moment be broken by Kaiba. "Thanks a lot you rich, orphan, bastard!" Yami cursed under his breath.

"COME ON YAMI HE IS WAITING!!" Yugi yelled back.

"Im coming my light…im coming.." Yami calmly said, then he stood up, grabbed his pack, and slowly followed his aibou up the stairs to the roof.

* * *

Sin-Well that is my first chapter to my story, I hope you have liked what you have read so far.

Lawyers- We are watching you child…B

Larka-Hey everyone what I miss? Hey..I know you guys! Get the FUCK AWAY FROM MY YAOI STORYS!! –Turns into wolf and chases lawyers-

Lawyers-We'll be back!!

Sin-Thanks babe…those guys are a pain in the ass

Larka- -turns back- no problem, nobody and I mean NOBODY messes with my YxY!! –Yami glare-


	2. Almost a Tradedy

* * *

2. Almost a Tragedy

--Yugi's Roof--

As the two teens opened the door to Yugi's roof they were smacked in the face by a blast of fresh air and dust from Kaiba's helicopter. They had to both cover their eyes so they wouldn't be blinded by vast amount of dirt there was.

"YUGI!!….YOU SERIOUSLY NEED TO CLEAN YOUR ROOF FROM TIME TO TIME!" shouted the Pharaoh.

"….WHAT?" replied the small teen as he lifted his head to look at his sexy counterpart. The wind rustled through Yami's hair making him look even sexier than usual…Yugi got overcome by this sight and spaced out, then started to daydream.

(He is so magnificent…I wish I could see what is under that leather jacket, and his lips…like a pair of roses, I want to touch his to mine. And then his legs…so strong and manly. Its almost like he is moving in slow motion right now…WAIT!! I don't LOVE Yami do I?? He is only my friend!? This doesn't make any sense for me to have these feelings, but…OMG, look at that ass it's so-) at that moment Yugi was snapped out of his day dream by his Dark.

"YUGI!! LOOK OUT!!" Is what Yami cried. What Yugi didn't notice is that the heavy gusts of wind from the helicopter had blown him off balance and that he now went FLYING backwards! He looked back and saw the buildings edge then forward again and saw the helicopter…"IM DONE FOR"….Yugi felt two strong arms wrap around his small body and then a scream of utter strength as he felt his Yami catch him in his muscular arms inches before he fell off the building. He looked up into eyes of panic and relief and felt a tear slide down his cheek…but it wasn't his..it was from his saviors!

"Gosh Yami…thank you! I thought I was gonna fall for sure!"

"I couldn't stand the thought of losing you" said his Darkside, "but now your safe!"

As they stood back up and walked to the helicopter where Kaiba and Joey were they held hands to make sure that, that wouldn't happen again. Yugi liked the softness of Yami's hand, he expected it to be rough and manly but it wasn't.

They climed into the helicopter and strapped themselves in. "Took you two love birds long enough! I hope we won't be late for class now!" Kaiba said jokingly, then gave Joey a kiss and said, "And away we go!"

Yugi thought to himself, (Lovebirds?? No…or maybe..? Could it really be that he and me..?) he shrugged it off as the blades sped up even faster!

They shot straight up and flew like a bird over all the traffic and buildings. Yugi was having fun looking down at all the people far below, Yami on the other hand…was shivering and clenched his seat with the Egyptian death grip! Kaiba noticed this and asked, "So,Yami I guess your not a big flyer are ya?!" then gave an evil chuckle as he went up, down, and side to side. Making Yami very VERY uncomfortable and grumpy.

"Why in the name of RA did you bring your flying machine to get us anyway?" Yami said in a disgruntled voice. "Sides isn't it against the rules to fly this in this airspace?" Yugi added on.

"Because I am a child billionaire and I can do what I want to…SCREW THE RULES I HAVE MONEY!!…..and the Kaiba car was out of gas.." Kaiba said quietly, then gave an evil look at Joey.

"WHAT?? You said I could take it for a quick spin!!…I LUFF YOU!" Joey said innocently

"Well we are finally hear." Said Kaiba in an underserved sense of accomplishment type of way. "Thanks to MY amazing ability to handle large aircraft."

"…you're just a bitch" Yami said under his voice. Yugi heard him and had to cover his mouth from how hard he was giggling!

* * *

Sin-Well wasn't that adorable! Can Yugi REALLY be feeling more for his Yami than JUST friendship?

Lawyers-Are you implying something wolf? Cause homosexuality is against the rules!

Sin-WHAT RULES!! People are allowed to love whoever they want to! That's it you have made me MAD for the FINAL TIME!! –MIND CRUSH-!!

Lawyers- (passed out on floor)

Sin-Don't worry folks, they will be all right in a couple of hours!

Larka- -nibbles on arm of one of the unconscious lawyers-

Sin- DON'T EAT THAT!! You don't know where that has been! Never mind…alright and on we go!


	3. Differences and Jealousy

* * *

3.Differences and Jealousy

--Home Room at School--

As the foursome walked into their class they were greeted with a barrage of friendly "Hello" s and "How ya doing" s all the way to their seats. The four sat together along with Tristan and Tea who were already discussing news that is not of any real importance. Bakura and Ryou walked in next along with Marik and Malik accompanying them.

As everyone greeted each other and asked about the previous weekend, Yugi could only do so much to keep from thinking about how his aibou acted the whole morning. He looked out the window into the now blacken sky, thinking about a multitude of things. He started to day dream as large drops of water started to splash up against the window, slow at first but quickly became a down pour. Yugi was snapped out of his daze by the sudden poke of someone's finger. He quickly turned reveling the digits owner, it being of course…Yami. Yugi blushed a little at this cute gesture of attention getting.

"Yugi, is everything alright?" Asked the Yami with concern in his masculine voice.

"Ya everything is cool, just admiring the sudden rain fall. Its been awhile since it has rained like this." Claimed Yugi with false excitement in his voice.

"Well if you say so my lo-" Yami was cut off by the teacher coming into the room rather loudly.

(WHY CANT I GET A BREAK!!) Yami said to himself, then threw his head down onto his desk. Making a rather loud **thud** but no one seemed to notice, let alone care.

Yami looked up just enough so see over his now crossed arms in front of his face. "You ok Yami??" asked Yugi.

"Ya Im fine." Yami said with little to no confidence. "What's wrong with your face then?" Yugi said.

"IM POUTING…" Yami said, "Deal with it…"

"What's wrong my Egyptian prince?" Asked Yugi with wonderment.

"Well….Yugi, every time I am about to tell you something I get interrupted! I just want to tell you that I LOVE Y-" Yami was once again by the Teacher.

"Ok class lets start the day off with a few new math problems! Whats 5 times 12?" The teacher asked.

"**For the LOVE of RA!!"** Exclaimed Yami out loud…no one really paid attention to him though. They were used to him blurting out in class.

Joey quickly raised his hand. "Twelve!!". "Ok…now lets get an answer from someone who isn't a complete retard!" The teacher mocked.

-Suddenly a tall light haired teen walked though the door. He caught everyone's eye immediately, Yami didn't pay any notice though cause he was smacking his head downward and was scratching his desk with his fingernails. Making rather noticeable marks in the wood stained slab.

"Oh why hello Omesha!" The teacher greeted the new student. "Class…CLASS! I would like to introduce our new pupil. Omesha Takahasi!, now make him feel welcomed and say Hello everyone…I SAID SAY HELLO!!" The teacher yelled.

"Hellllooo Omeshaaa.." Said the class in a dull echo.

"That's better…now you may sit where ever you like to Omesha" The teacher announced.

The new student looked around for a bit then started walking towards Yugi and Yami's direction. Yugi could not take his eyes off this new boy. There was something "special" about him that Yugi found intriguing. When Yugi realized that he was walking towards him he started to get excited and had no clue why.

"May I sit here?" asked Omesha in a rather innocent tone but with a hint seduction in his voice.

"Umm..well..sure" Said Yugi in an almost overcome manner. Yugi had a small bead of sweat roll down his forehead , and he could not explain why he was so hot all of a sudden!

As Omeasha took a seat behind Yugi, he says, "So, you know my name, what is yours?"

"Yugi Mutou!" says the small teen in a happy manner. "But you can call me Yug"

"Neh!!", says Joey in a rather hurt and upset manner from across the room.

"Well Yugi, I would just like to say that you are a very nice fellow, we should hang out sometime! Maybe tonight after school..you know, so you can show me around the town?" Omesha disclaims in hopeful manner. At that moment Yami ends his session of head banging and nail scratching from the overheard conversation of the new student and his (secret) love.

"Sure that would fun!" Yugi exclaims in a joyess manner!

"Oh GREAT! Sounds like a date!" Says Omesha in a joking manner, quickly followed by a hearty chuckle.

At that moment Yami shoots up in his chair in a burst of hot red passion, jealousy, and hate! He points and says, "But we have plans tonight!?"

…a dead silence fills the room followed by, "It'll cost you 50." Tea exclaims in a rather excited manner, trying to keep her anticipation hidden from the rest, "But for you I might have to make an exception, tehehe." she giggles in a whorish, slutty manner.

A bright red wave of embarrassment flushes over Yami's face as he relizes his mistake. He notices he is crossed eye from the constant smashing of his forehead into the cheap maple desk. He squinks hard and shakes his head, a small drop of blood slides down his face and he quickly wipes it of before anyone notices.

"Oh bugga Yami, are you alright today? Maybe a cup of hot tea and some Chips and Bangers might make you feel better?" Says Ryou in a concerned (but deep British) voice.

"Yes Pharaoh, you don't seem quite yourself today." Bakura says in a rather…uncaring manner.

"Umm…yes, Im fine. Just a little tired is all." Says Yami as he quietly sits back down.

"So Yugi, did you hear me the first time or do I have to repeat myself…cause you know how I hate to do that." Exclaims Yugi's darker side in a flustered manner.

"Well, its not that I don't believe you Yami, its just I don't remember making any plans for this afternoon?" Says Yugi in a confused and sullen voice.

"Oh, well I was thinking…" Yami starts in a frantic manner, trying to make up something that would ensure his Light the night with him, "I was thinking we could go buy you that kitten you liked so much that you saw in the paper the other day…you know, the white one?" Yami says in a disappointed, unhappy, but mockingly cheerful tone.

"CAPTAIN ADORABLE!!" Yugi screams with an almost girlish tone, draining all masculinity from his person. "But I thought you hated cats…or anything that could possibly consider fun with multiple people!?" Said Yugi in a confused tone, with larger than normal lavender colored eyes.

"No…are you kidding..." says Yami, SLOWLY grinding his teeth, "I LOVE adorable kitty cats." twich twich

"Oh well awesome! I cant wait to go get him from the county fair, its being held indoors this year on account of the rain!"

"Fair…you never said ANYTHING about a…fair?" Yami says with a noticeable bullshit smile.

"Oh yes" Yugi says "there should be lots of fun rides and food there!" Excitement rising in his voice.

"Umm…well…alrighty, sure we can go to that…I suppose." His dark side says in an unsure tone.

"YEAH!! Thanks Yami, I love you!" Yugi screams.

A small grin widens on Yami's face as the bell rings.

"Come on everyone, school is over for today!" Tristan yells in excitement, for this being his first line in the whole story. "Not like we ever study or learn anything at this school anyways but instead just sit around all day and play childrens card games."

Yami is snapped out of his happy daze when he hears Yugi, "So Omesha, want to come with us?" "Sure" he replys.

Yami becomes stunned, anger fill him once again from the thought of his private night with Yugi is stolen from him. Until Yugi grabs his hand and starts to pull him away, "Lets go Yami, class is over, we should go get ready for tonight!" Yugi laughs.

"Alright." Says Yami, he takes one step and falls onto Yugi, throwing them both to the floor (not like either one of them mind it though).

"Yugi…I think you have to carry me. I seem to have suffered a concussion!"

* * *

Sin-Well wasn't that funny, adorable, and sad all roled into one. Kinda a long chapter but I thought you desered it. D

Lawyer #1-Why is my arm missing!?

Larka-burp esscuse me! 3

Sin-I can only imagine what is in store for the next chapter. I love writing it hopefully as much as you love reading it! Lol

Joey-I cant believe Yugi is letting some strange new student call him Yug…IM only allowed to do that! sniffles

Sin-…Well anyways () Its on to the next chapter now! I will try to make it full of more fluff!

Larka-SQUEE!! 3


	4. A Date for 3?

* * *

4.A Date for…3!?

--Yugi's Bedroom--

As Yami poked at his now bandaged forehead, "I cant believe you are taking so long in there Yugi!" he commented standing next to the bathroom door. "I swear, if I didn't know any better I would swear you were a women."

"Well why do you need to be in here so bad?" Yugi mocked with an effervescent boyish tone. The excitement in his voice was HARDLY keep nonchalant.

"I need to apply my make-up!" the Pharaoh demanded.

"You are such a slut." Yugi joked. The two burst into a chorus of laughter.

Yami heard the lock to the bathroom door unclick at that moment, a sudden burst of hot air and steam rolled out from the wooden door. Out emerged a small, toned, and cleaned Yugi. His hair pointy just the way he likes it, a black leather tank top with a black over shirt with thin stripes on it that belonged to Yami, a pair of tight leather pants with boots, and of course the puzzle on a chain around his neck. Yami paused for a moment at this rather breath taking handsome sight, then took a deep breath in and said.

"Yugi, you look like a bondage slave!" Yami chuckled in a horse manner. Not wanting Yugi to know how he REALLY felt about this amazing new image. He slowly stroked his fingers through Yugi's soft hair, the aroma of his cologne drove Yami insane.

"Oh you" Yugi joked. " Well I think it's sexy!" Said Yugi in a triumphal manner. The Pharaoh once again receded deep into his own inner thoughts. ("Why would he be TRYING to look sexy? Who is he trying to look sexy for? Is it for me or is it for…Omesha?") He was violently ripped from his dreaded imagination by the sudden tugging of a hand upon his.

"Come on Yami! Kiaba is here!" Said Yugi in cheerful tone as he ran down the stairs to get the door, he didn't want to make his friends wait. The rain was starting to come down pretty hard by this point of day.

Yami slowly followed behind him. ("I have to tell him tonight, it's the perfect time to…I have to tell Yugi I love him, no more distractions!") Yami thought to himself as he stood behind the door that would lead him to the rest, to that wet and dark walk to the car in which he would have to see…HIM…the one who was competing for Yugi's love. He clicked off the lights, opened the door and stepped out into the pouring rain. The game shop was now silent and dark…only the sound of raindrops landing on the windows and roof broke the silence. A small cold breeze blew through the house, pushing the curtains aside on one of the windows of the bottom floor just enough so if you were to look out, you would see Yami closing the door to the car and looking back towards the window, in a deep transit thought.

* * *

Sin-Oh that was awesome! I wonder what Yami was thinking? How is he gonna win over Yugi?

Lawyers-We don't care…

Larka- O gasp…

Sin-Oh no he di'int!

Larka- DEATH UPON YOU!! mauls

Sin-Cant wait for the next chapter, I like writing them as much as you like reading 'em! Comment and let me know what you think! Lol


	5. A Long Ride

* * *

5.A Long Ride

--Kiaba's Car--

The leather felt cool and smooth under Yami's hand as he leaned up against the car door. Looking out into the dark gray landscape as the rain endlessly fell from the sky. The whole group was in a frenzy of talk that seemed unimportant to the mentally heavy weighted Pharaoh. Kiaba and his man slave Joey were upfront talking about something that had to do with the economics in Brookland and stocks of different companies. Yugi and Omesha were in a discussion about the town and the other students in their class. "And that handsome one in the brown trench coat?", "Oh that's just Tristan, he isn't even close to a main character." Said Yugi in a joking manner.

("How can I tell him? Maybe just the straight forward approach, or maybe just to kiss him and let him know that way? I'm not all that sure how I can tell my little aibou my real feelings without frightening or hurting him. I don't want to push him away. But one thing is certain…I have to do it before Omesha gets close enough to and beats me to it!") Yami sat staring out the window in a deep dream like state. Not even noticing that Yugi was asking him a question. A sharp poke to the ribs followed by an adorable giggle awoke him from his inner sanctum.

"SOOO??" Asked Yugi in a wondering manner, "who do you think is hotter?"

"Umm…well…("This might be my chance!")…I think you are hotter."

A roar of laughter filled the car, Yami blushed in a deep blood red color that covered his face.

"No you silly! I mean between Criss Angel and Gerald Butler! Who is hotter to you?" Yugi exclaimed in a laughing breath. Apparently they were playing a -who is- game and Yami wasn't completely enformed.

"Oh…well in that case I guess I would have to go with Gerald Butler. He was the Phantom in Phantom of the Opera after all!"

"Oh really? Well I'm gonna go with Criss Angel then!" said Omesha "He can disappear with me ANY day!" he joked.

About 5 minutes and 6 car games later, the irrespirable question was asked. "Are we there yet!?" Yugi wondered.

"No not yet Yugi-san" Answered Kiaba in a hard tone.

"Oh…well how much longer then?"

"We will get there when we get there! Alright?"

"Fine then…grouchy pants."

Yami laughter quietly to himself at the immature comment. ("He is so cute when he is being mean.") He thought.

"So how long have you been living together?" Asked Omesha out of nowhere.

"Well about 3 years now I believe. Ain't that right Yami?"

"Umm, ya I believe so."

"Cool, and how long have you been dating?" The car feel dead silent from the question. Yami made a sharp look at the newcomer and then shot up straight and looked at Yugi who seemed not to of tooken the question as anything to serious.

"Oh we aren't dating." Yugi laughed. He is just my bestest of all friends and my protector. At that answer Yami could of swore he saw a shot of light pass through Omesha's eyes.

Kiaba and Joey started laughing afterwards. "Oh please! You two have to be together after all that time and nothing has happened? And its so obvious that Yami love's yo- " At that moment Kiaba was cut off by Yami yelling "Are we there yet?" again.

Yugi thought at that moment ("I wonder what Kiaba was gonna say. Could it be that Yami might actually have feelings for me? And also could it be that I feel something for him?") Yugi felt like blushing from these romantic thoughts and didn't do much to keep it back. He didn't even notice that Kiaba and Yami were in an argument about nothingness. Joey looked rather annoyed and leaned over and forced a big wet kiss on Kiaba's lips just to shut him up. A large smile exploded on the young CEO's face and he became quiet and kept driving. That's when Yugi noticed that Yami was looking down at him in a hopeful wanting manner. He gave his dark a big hug and said, "Thank you again!"

"For what my light?"

"For buying me the kitten later tonight! He is OH SO adorable! Or at least from what I saw of him in the newspaper."

"Ah, oh your welcome! Whatever makes you happy!"

("Did he really mean that?") Yugi thought, ("Does he really want to make me happy all the time?") If only I knew…

"Ok "Pharaoh" we are here. Happy?" Kiaba gloated. Once again proud of himself to be able to drive his friends around.

The group got out of the car and started to walk towards the group of multi-colored tents and buildings. Yugi slipped in a puddle of water and grabbed for Yami's hand. Yami managed to grab it in time and graciously accepted it being. Yugi blushed even more as Yami pulled him right up and away from the water. "WOW that was close wasn't it!?" Yugi exhaled. They walked the rest of the way to the carnival behind the group. Hand in hand.

* * *

Sin-Awwwww! That cute huh!?

Larka- (Joygasim!) I love it and I luff you!

Sin-Why thanks babe, well im going to bed now. I shall work on the next chapter as soon as I can! Leave comments! Lol

Lawyers (dressed in riot gear)- We're baaaack!


	6. I wantTHAT one!

6

6.I want…THAT one!

--outside the fair gates--

Yugi watched the puffs of mist in front of his face while he breathed. The group was waiting in a rather long line for admission into the fair and had to pay for a ticket. Yami watched his little love as he got bored and squirmy. First was the making of breath balls in the air, next came the swinging of his hand back and forth in Yami's, then the shuffling and twisting of his feet, and last the slight bouncing up and down followed by random noises that an infant might make when waiting for something it deeply wants.

"Cut that out you silly. Cant you see we are in public." Yami said in an adult type manner, trying his hardest to keep from laughing from this ridiculous behavior.

"Ands what iff's I don't wanna?? Hmmmm?" Yugi mocked in a childish tone.

"Well then…I…might just have too…" The Pharaoh burst into a loud deep throated laughter. Tears quickly filled his eyes and feel down his cheeks from his lights adorably funny actions. He was not used to such immaturity, in his home land of Egypt Yugi would have been stoned to death for his insolence. But here in Japan wackiness is welcomed.

"Hey look our friends!" said teen in a silly voice. Sounding as though he was holding his nose shut.

"Oh would you look who it is. Tristan and Tea!" Kiaba announced in a royal fashion. Trying to show off his deductive skills of identify people.

"Yes, it is us." Said Tristan in a retard manner. The whole group just stared in a dull speechless fashion at the two minor misfits.

After about 2 minutes of random talking and welcoming, the group (now including Tristan and Tea) was now inside of the main tent that held food and directions on where ever you wanted to go. Joey grabbed Kiaba's arm and ran off to the pizza tent. The last thing the group heard them say was, "Oh boy! I sure am hungry for a good old a fashion pizza pie." Joey disclaimed in a heavily weighted Brookland accent. Yugi and Yami started walking around enjoying the sounds and taking in all the delicious aroma's and brightly colored sights. Omesha quickly followed right behind the 2. Tristan (who had somehow gotten himself stuck upside down in a nearby garbage can) was in a whole world all his own, Tea noticing his actions yelled/asked why he was in there. The only response from the trash bin was, "I thought I saw a shiny token." She hung her hands in her head and walked off.

As Yugi, Yami, and Omesha approached the petting zoo/ adoption tent, Yugi was filled with a shining glow as that of a small child on Christmas day. He immediately jumped into the pen and started petting, feeding, and talking to all the little animals. He then saw the exact same cat he wanted that was in the paper. He raced for the cat but a chubby little spoiled hyperactive girl dressed all in black got there first. She picked up the cat and started chanting, "The kitties, the kitties, the kitties! I want the kitties, GET ME THE KITTIES!" Yugi lunged for her and landed right on her back, he tugged at her hair and thrashed violently and said, "Oh I don't think so bitch! This is MY cat!!" He bit her left ear and held on. The two fought for the small kitten for about a min or so. Yami not noticing a thing, being that he was turned around leaning against the wooden post, pretending like he was listening to Omesha's tales about his old school, and drinking a slushy that Yugi bought for him not 5 minutes ago. "I love blueberry!" announced the Pharaoh.

Yugi returned to Yami, triumphal holding his new found prize. His little kitten that he named Captain Adorable. Yugi doesn't have a scratch on him (obviously he wanted the cat more!). Yami went to the cashier and started to pay for the cat when he turned around and noticed that Yugi and Omesha were talking about something. The new comer looked kinda shy and was whispering. ("Ra! What can they be talking about? Damn I want this guy to hurry up and get done with this transaction!") The two teens talked some more and then Yugi grabbed Omesha around the waist, Yami was taken a back at this action. He nearly ran over and punched Omesha, but managed to keep his cool. The two laughed and he heard Omesha say "Thank you." ("Thank you? Thank you to what? The hug?") He started walking back towards the two, he put on a fake smile as he handed Yugi the official adoption papers. Yugi squeeled with delight at this. "Thank you SOOO much Yami! I love you!!" Yugi yelled, he jumped towards Yami and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him down to his lights level. Where Yugi initiated a big wet kiss on Yami's left cheek. He blushed and then smiled. Forgetting the past sight he witnessed. "Your welcome aibou."

--30 minutes later--

After about a half-hour of food sampling, game playing, and socializing. The group rejoined together as they were getting ready to leave. "But I don't wanna leave yet!" Yugi complained. But its late Yugi, we have school tomorrow, and you do have to get your kitten home. "Its Captain Adorable, and I guess your right…but cant I go on just ONE more right?? PLEAASSSSEEE??" Begged the excited teen.

"Hmm, well if its cool with the group sure." They all nodded.

"Hooray!" screamed Yugi. He ran off to the biggest roller coaster they had there. He looked wide eyed at the monstrous sight. "Yami would you go with me?" Yugi pleaded. "WHAT!? Are you crazy? That this is gigantic and goes WAY to fast for me." Yugi pouted and made the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes that he had ever done ever. "Ok fine fine, just put those away. You know how those things can make me weak kneed."

The two walked up to the ride, no one was in line. They approached the cars when behind them came a disgusting voice. "Hey little man, your too small go on this ride." They turned to see a large man with a pony tail, tied back so it was pulling his face and making his cheeks point out more than humanly normal. He smelled of stale nacho's and cotton candy. "What are you talking about my…good…sir?" Asked Yami , "it shows right there that he IS in FACT tall enough to get on this ride!" The angered Pharaoh made a sharp pointing finger towards a sign Yugi was standing by, he was noticeably taller than it. "Nope…I don't think so. But if he wants to ride I will let him…if you make it worth my while?" the nasty man remarked.

Yami was outraged, the fire burned in his eyes. He was angry for quite some time and had only a little restraint left, he couldn't hold it back much longer. The Pharaoh was enraged that this…this thing…was gonna make them pay for a ride that didn't need to be paid for. He was gonna take advantage of him…him and Yugi! ("How DARE he try to take advantage of Yugi!! Of me its one thing, but of the one I love its another!!") Yami gritted his teeth and asked how much. The Neanderthal said 20. The air grew cold, sounds faded away, time slowed down to almost but a crawl…Yami simply answered, "How about 5!?"…As quick as a bolt of lighting Yami's fist was 5 inches into the mans flabby face, SMACK a cracking of his knuckles and the mans nose and teeth filled the air. The carni flew 8 feet back and off the stand in which he stood, breaking the cheap wood railing behind him and landing on the ground with a loud thud…silence passed then "Ok……its free" came a wheezing voice below them. Yugi didn't notice a thing, for he was to busy tying his shoe. Yami stood there, the golden eye shining out of his forehead, in a deep cold almost silent voice "Nobody…and I mean nobody…abuses…my Yugi." Yami was snapped out of his moment by Yugi grabbing him and pulling him into the train cart. They slowly went up the tracks until they shot down like a speeding bullet. Yami's hand still tingled from his Egyptian death punch. After a ride of absolute horror for Yami's liking and clinging to each other, the two teens got out of the train and quickly ran back to the car which was waiting for them right outside the gates. The two boys both trembling still from the ride and laughed at it now and joked that it wasn't so bad. Yugi yawn and thanked his dark for everything that night, he graciously accepted his thanks. Yugi yawned just once more and fell dead asleep against Yami, he held his light in his arms the entire way back.

Once they returned home, Yami thanked Kiaba for the ride and wished everyone a good night. He then carried Yugi upstairs and placed him in his bed, he took off his shirt and shoes and placed him under the nice soft, cool covers. Then kissed him on the forehead and said, "I love you…there…I said it, just like I promised myself I would." Yami crawled under his covers and quietly said goodnight. And in the middle of the darkness of the night, and the rainfall he quietly heard Yugi sleepily (almost silently) respond…"Goodnight Yami…I love you…too."

Sin-….D its making me all teary eyed! Lol I think this might be my best chapter so far. Im very proud of the ending. I wanted to add some more but I think its good. Yami obviously didn't pay any attention to Omesha on the way home, and everyone was so sleepy!

Lawyers-…Awwww, your right that was sweet! And violent! )

Larka- love love love love love love it!! And love you.

Sin-Stay tuned for my next exciting chapter! Lol Goodnight! I shall have my new one up ASAP!


	7. Whats for Breakfast?

7.Whats for Breakfast?

--Yugi's House--

Beep Beep Beep went the alarm clock next Yami's head. "For the love of Ra, just 5 more min!" He said in a grumpy manner. He looked at his clock "WHAT?! 6:30? That cant be right." Some how his alarm clock got changed. The Pharaoh fell back onto his bed, head resting on the warm pillow. He was half covered with the blankets and his bed looked very neat despite him sleeping in it. He looked over at Yugi, his bed on the other hand was havoc. His pillow was on the floor leaning up towards the his head, what ever covers were left ON the bed were at the very bottom except one thin one that barley covered him. He was sprawled out face pointing towards Yami, mouth a gape with a slight string of drool hanging precariously from his soft lips, and on top of his head was his new kitten, Captain Adorable, resting peacefully curled up in a soft little ball of fluff and love.

"Oh that messy boy." Yami joked quietly to himself. ("I wonder if he really meant that…what he said last night") He was once again in his little world of worry and wonder. ("Could it be that he might really love me?")

"Good morning you." A small voice spoke, hardly even awake.

"Oh why good morning Yugi, you look comfortable right now."

"Yupp…" He made a stupid smile "What time is it?" the teen yawned.

"Its 6:33" Said his darkness.

"6:33?" His light restated. "To early…" He made another stupid cute smile and passed out.

Yami got out of bed. He was awake to long to go back to sleep. He walked down stares, it was still practically dark outside, the sun was just beginning to rise on the horizon. Yami made himself a cup of coffee. "Why didn't we have this stuff when I was ruler?. He fixed himself a bowl of cereal with fruity tasting peaces, and then sat down in a chair staring out into the crisp morning light. Drops of dew slid down the window. He started eating his breakfast. "I love the blueberry pieces." He said to no one. "But I could live without the blackberry ones." He picked out a darker colored ball and flicked it across the room, watching it bounce once and roll across the floor. "Take that you nasty tasting cereal ball!" He pulled out more and one by one flicked them away "Feel my wrath blackberrys!". It was now around 7:05 and Yami still sitting in his chair, the ground now littered with fruity cereal chunks of one certain flavor. "So whats for breakfast?" Said Yugi as he decended the stairs. Still in his PJ's. He rubbed his eye and looked at Yami, he took a step off the stairs, CRUNCH, "What? How did all this food get on the floor?" Asked Yugi in an unsurprised manner.

"Oh…well, Kiaba came over around 7 and told me that school was cancelled. Then before he left he took our cereal and dumped it on the floor…cause he is an ass you know!" Said Yami in a serious manner.

"Hmm, that DOES sound like what he would do. Alright" Said Yugi, completely taking Yami's story hook, line, and sinker. At that precise moment the phone rang. Yugi walked over to it and answered. "The Gameshop, this is Yugi, what do you want?"

"Well hello Yugi" said Kiaba in an evil hardass tone. "Just wanted to inform you that school is cancelled on account of mass flooding. The Janitor left the doors unlocked and most of the halls were completely flooded out. So I wont be picking you up this morning. Have a…nice…day." Kiaba let out an unnecessary evil laugh and hung up on Yugi before he could say good bye.

"So who was it?" His dark questioned.

"It was Kiaba, letting me know that school was cancelled? Why would he tell us that twice?" Yugi looked puzzled. His little mind was thinking.

("Wow…what dumb luck") Thought Yami.

"Wait…he never came over at all! You made the mess!" Yugi pointed at his darkside.

"YES! It was really me! And there is not a darn thing you can do about it!" Yami laughed in a sexy evil fashion as he ran around behind the sofa in there living room. Both teens were so happy that school was cancelled.

"Oh yeah!?" Yugi pounced at Yami, flying over the couch. Yami tried to dodge it but it was to late, Yugi hit him dead on and toppled him to the floor. A flare grew in Yugi's eyes as he looked down at Yami, he noticed the pupils of his darker half widen and felt his heart beat faster. He pinned Yami down and said ,"Now here comes your punishment!" He grabbed Yami's sides and started tickling him. A sea of laughter burst out from the Pharaoh. Tears rolled down his cheek, Yugi noticed this and stopped. They reminded him of when Yami saved him not but a day ago. ((I couldn't stand the thought of losing you…but now your safe!)) The words echoed in Yugi's head. Yami noticing his opportunity shot up and pushed Yugi over, then climbed on him. Yugi looked into Yami's eyes again, "I love you, did you know that?" Said Yugi. Yami was so surprised by this that it gave his light the chance to slip away. He quickly ran upstairs, followed closely behind by his dark. "You can run but you cant hide!" Shouted Yami in a pleasant tone.

The rain started to pour again and the dark gray clouds once again filled the sky. A cold breeze went through the air as Yami opened a recently shut door at the end of the hall. "Yugi I know your in here." The Pharaoh mocked, like a cat playing with its food. "Come out, come out, where ever you are." He announced slowly. He noticed a lock of tri-colored hair sticking out from behind the curtains. "Oh I wonder where my little Yugi could be hiding?" His dark side announced sinisterly. He leaped at the curtains only to find an old troll doll standing on a shelf. He lifted the small toy to his face, "I despise you." He said in a cold unamused harsh voice. He pokes the doll in the stomach, it makes a loud squeaking noise that dies into a whine. At that moment Yugi rushes from behind a dresser and smacks the Pharaoh hard on the ass! "Cant catch me!" Yugi jokes. "OWW my tushy!" yells Yami.

He chases his light around the house, darting back and forth jumping over and climbing under obstacles. He even dodges Yugi throwing an orange at him. "Have some vitamin C Yami!" Yugi's cat starts chasing, biting, and scratching at the back of Yami's heels. "Go away you stupid cat!" screams Yugi's dark in pain. "I am NOT a cat person!" at that Captain Adorable jumped on Yami's head and started hissing and spitting, trying to protect his master from this over sexually appealing man!

After 30 mins, 6 bandages, half a bottle of peroxide, two dustpans full of stale cereal, and a raging fire later, the two teens were comfortably seated on the couch both huddled together in a blanket, sipping hot cocoa (marshmallows in Yugi's of course!) while Captain Adorable sleepily lay in-between them, poking his head out of the blanket watching TV. "So my little Yugi, what do you want to do today now that we have it off?" Asked Yami in a happy cheerful tone.

"Hmm…" responded Yugi, "…lets see?".

* * *

Sin-That was a fun and interesting chapter! Yugi gets to chose what they do today, wonder what it will be?

Larka-I get to read my Yugioh, I get to read my Yugioh! :3

Lawyers-You know what…You still seem to be writing your story after all the threats we gave you. And we even lost one of our kind. Poor Jenkins…wait…that bastard owed me money!

Sin-Go away…that's the last time Im gonna say it…just go away and leave my story alone. I know I don't own Yugioh at all. Now leave.  -bored, unpleasant face-. Next chapter should be up soon!!


	8. A Fun Day

8.A _Fun_ Day!

--Yugi's House--

"Hmmm, well lets go to PlanetCoins coffee house!" said Yugi with excitement. "I love their Vanilla Bean with lots and lots of caramel!"

"Hmm, that place almost sounds an awful lot like StarBucks? You aren't copy writing are you?" Yami asked.

"No of course not! Oh and Jessica make the best white chocolate mocha's! She is one of the companys staff."

"Alright, then where?"

"Hmm…well Im not sure. Guess we will just come up with something when we get there."

So the two teens got off the couch, making sure not to awaken Cpt. Adorable who was in a deep sleep, and then headed towards the door. Yami grabbed an umbrella, Yugi ran upstairs to get his wallet, the Pharaoh noticed that there was one umbrella left. His mind started working, so he grabbed the last one and threw it across the room. It landed in-between two pieces of furniture. "Perfect." The Crimson eye teen said with authority in his voice. As Yugi ran back down the stairs, Yami greeted him and asked if he had everything he needed. Yugi nodded happily. Yami then pretended to act surprised as he reached down for the second umbrella. "Oh no!" he cried "there are none left!" Yugi's happiness started to sink.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Said Yami proudly. He grabbed Yugi around the waist and walk outside, he popped open the water shielding device with one hand. He held Yugi close to him as they both stepped out into the rain together.

"Ohh! Great Idea Yami!" Yugi smiled and looked up at his protector. He was always watching out for him. ("I feel something different though.") Yugi thought ("Like something is getting close to changing between us, but for the better?")

The two teens walked down the street in the pouring rain, close together and warm.

--The Coffee Shop--

A bell sounded as the Yugi pushed the door open. The sweet smell of roasted coffee and chocolate smacked them in the face as they slowly walked inside, the wonderful smells were quickly followed by the sounds of people and horrible jazz music. They took a seat on a black leather couch close to the counter, they could see the employees working quickly. There was a modestly long line and everyone seemed to be in a rush. "So what do you want?" Asked Yami to his younger counterpart. "I want….a caramel frappicino!" said Yugi excitedly. "O. K." said Yami happily, he leaned over and gave Yugi a quick kiss on the forehead. Yami quickly ran off, embarrassed by what he had done, he was still a little…aroused…after walking 10 blocks with the one he loved clinging around his waist to keep from getting wet. Yugi on the other hand was taken completely off guard, he felt happy, nervous, mad, sad, scared, excited, and…turned on? He wondered why Yami did such an passionate act. A gear clicked inside Yugi's head, and a large smile filled his face, his eyes grew wide, and his nostrils flared ever so slightly. He started thinking again.

Yami walked back with the two drinks he had just bought in both hands, "I appreciate choco-coco-late'…or how ever you say it?" He was still not all that familiar with such modern day delights. He sat down, but then was grabbed by Yugi around the waist, "Why thank you Yami." He said in a seductive voice. Then grabbed the back of his darks head and pulled it towards his, the two teens lips meet for the first time. Yami was so surprised by this action that he nearly dropped the drinks! Yugi started biting on his dark side's bottom lip softly as he tried to snake his way into Yami's mouth, Yugi's teeth bumped into Yami's top lip once or twice as his light's tongue mapped its way through the wet, warm, inviting mouth. Yami now realizing what was happening grabbed Yugi's shirt and pulled him closer, their breathing got hot and heavy. But just as soon as it started it was over. Yugi was once again sitting adorably on the couch, now sipping on his beverage; Yami stuck in mid-air with his hands around nothing, slowly sat down and tried to comprehend everything that just happened. "You are WELCOME Yugi!!" Said the Pharaoh with utter delight! ("Does…did…Yugi just really kiss me like that!? Or was I fantasizing?! Was that his sign showing he loves me back?") Yami sat there looking into space, feeling the slight pain/pleasure left on his lips. He slowly drank his chocolate chip frappicino and pondered.

(Ding Ding) The door sounded as someone else walked in or out, Yami didn't give a care which way the person went, he was just SOOO happy and preoccupied with his Yugi at the moment. ("Nothing can ruin this moment!") he thought.

"Oh HEY!!" came a familiar voice.

"Oh…well hello Omesha!!" Yelled Yugi happily!

("….what..?…") Thought the now stricken Pharaoh. His face feel from one of pure happiness, to one of a homicidal killer smiling evilly with a blank expression in both eyes, teeth pressed hard together. ("…FUCK…spoke to soon!")

"Why hello Omesha!" greeted Yugi's dark with a bull shit smile and inhospitable tone. "What (in the fuck) brings you here?"

"Oh, well I was out on a morning bike ride, until this blasted rain started falling again! It just came out of nowhere and I saw this little place and figured it might be warm and cozy." Explained the Omesha calmly.

"Well don't just stand there silly! Come over here and take a seat." Gestured Yugi happily.

"Alrighty." Said the teen. Yami scooted Yugi over so the only place on the couch would be next to Yami. No way in hell was this guy gonna sit next to his number one!

"So I was wondering, would you two like to join me and a few others for a movie tonight? I talked to…Ryou…I believe he is named, and he said it was a **Smashing good show**."

Yugi and Yami both sat there, Yugi nodded and Yami reluctantly responded. "Sure…" hoping he would go away if he said yes.

"Sweet, well we 3 can hang out until its time. That is unless you guys have stuff to do?"

"Well actually we do have-"

"No we don't have a thing to do today!" interjected Yugi, Yami was flustered that he had been interrupted. Now he had to spend the rest of the day with him, the day Yugi and himself were supposed to have all to themselves. ("Guess I should try to make the best out of it") he said to himself, knowing full well that, that would be easier said than done.

* * *

Sin-I know this chapter might have been a tiny bit small but I think it was sweet. Very first lime of the story, and there shall be many more to come!

Larka-dies YESSS YESS YES! 3

Sin-The next chapter, I shall make especially long for all those who have been good! But I warn you, there will be a lot of tension in it! LOL Well keep tuned for the next exciting part!


	9. Rainy Days and Rivals

9.Rainy Days and Rivals

--Coffee Shop--

Yami sipped on his second hot cocoa that morning with TWO spoon fulls of mini marshmallows. Usually marshmallows make him loopy but right now he didn't care. Yugi and Omesha were in a heavy conversation about hair products. "I use Pert N' Popular!" said Omesha proudly.

"Oh well I use L O'real! Cause IM worth it!" Exclaimed Yugi seriously, the two burst into a strong laughing episode. Yami was not the least bit amused with these shenanigans. "Well Yami?" Asked Omesha, "What kind do you use? Must be something special to make your hair so colorful and pointy!"

"And soft!" added Yugi, "Don't forget soft!" he giggled.

"I use Rogain." Said Yami calmly.

"But Yami, your hair isn't falling out?" questioned Yugi with concern.

("No, but whenever I see that guy I want to pull it out!") "I know, but it makes my hair smooth and full! It does that you know…seriously!" The Pharaoh came up with a fast one to counter act the thought in his head.

"Oh well you find learn something new everyday." Omesha added.

("Dick! Go away…shoo!") The Egyptian Prince mentally swatted at the teen to leave. ("Die YOU die! Now you lose, and go to Yugi stealing prison, where you shall rot forever chained by the arms over a pit of Kiaba's, with a 20 bill sticking out of your pocket!) The thought made Yami giggle, his small giggle turned into an evil chuckle, that turned into a side-splitting laughter. People watched as tears started to roll down his eyes from laughing so hard! "Yami whats the matter with you? I told you, you shouldn't of had those marshmallows! You know what they do to you!" Yugi said in a demanding voice. "What a loony!" came a voice from the crowd.

"Who said that! Who the FUCK said that!?" Questioned Yami in a serious tone. "Fess up! Don't force my mind crush onto you!"

"You cant just go around mind crushing people Yami, you know that." Yugi remarked in a parental manner. The group of 3 started to leave, the weather was slightly better, rain was falling but not too much. The air had a pleasant coolness in it. "Awwww, please Yugi…just a LITTLE mind crush?" pleaded the Pharaoh.

"Nope!"

"Fine."

The group walked around for quiet some time, until they reached an Arcade. They stayed there for a little while, playing games and eating junk food. Yami couldn't play or even understand any of the games. The controls were to confusing to him. "Stupid Blue Hedgehog! Grab the damn rings!……FUCK! That fat man just killed me Yugi, did you see that! This game cheats!" Yami kicks the machine hard in the side, the screen goes fuzzy and he walks off nonchalantly whistling with his hands in his pockets. "Bitch better not mess with me…"

Yami notices Yugi and Omesha playing some sort of space game that confounds him even more. Yugi is cheering his new friend on. "OH MY GOD!! Omesha your about to get the all time high score!" Omesha is focusing hard, tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth, sweat dripping from his brow. Yami walks up to them both (accidentally) bumping into Omesha, causing him to lose focus, sending him to a GAMEOVER. "Omg! I am sooo sorry Omesha!" The Pharaoh remarks, knowing full well of what he just did. "Oh its ok, I was getting bored with that game anyways!" smiles the teen. ("Nothing fazes this guy!!") Yami thinks. **Left eye twitching.**

"So where should we go now?" Asks the small Lavender colored eye teen.

"Well Yugi, where do you wanna go?" Replies his taller Crimson eyed friend.

The group go to a multitude of areas, the Roller Rink. Where Yami cant even go 2 feet without falling, having to hold onto the sides the whole time, legs flailing crazily under him while Yugi and Omesha skate like the pro's, doing tricks and racing. The next place is the Burger Palace, Tea is their waitress. "Im a working unwed teenage mother!" she remarks.

"God you're a slut." Adds Yami in a deep unimpressed tone of voice. He slips in a spoonful of Tabasco into Omesha's burger as the other two fall over from laughing. He takes a bite. "This tastes REALLY GOOD! I LOVE spicy food! How did they know?" Yami-twich twich ("Oh COME ON!!")

After a delicious lunch they go bowling. Yami gets his fingers stuck in a ball and the paramedics have to get it off of him. "For the LOVE of RA!!" he screams. Omesha and Yugi both bowl a perfect game with a score of 300 both. Yami gets one pin, and that's because their machine is bent and knocks it over for him.

The last place they go is back to the fair, where Omesha wins them both stuffed animals in a bottle toppling game. Yugi hugs his new toy affectionately, Yami pulls out a sharpie and draws a stupid face on it, then writes **Omesha** on its stomach. He throws it into a nearby BBQ fire when the owner of the stand leaves. "Burn baby…BURN!" Yami laughs evilly

They then head back for home. The storm has gotten worse than ever. High winds blow fiercely and rain falls to the ground as though it weighed a ton. They all arrive back at Yugi's house, they decide that it is much to dangerous to travel with a large group of people in such weather conditions. They will go to the movies tomorrow. They all say their goodbye's, except one grumpy Pharaoh and Omesha quickly travels home. "So I think today was a fun day! Don't you Yami?" Asked Yugi with enthusiasm!

Yami thinks only about the time he got to spend with his aibou. "Yes, all in all I think today was pretty fun." He nodes and smiles. They walk back to the couch, noticing that Captain Adorable hasn't moved an inch. "Wow" remakes Yami, "that little demon can sleep through anything!" The storm is howling as that of a hundred wolves crying for their loved ones.

"He is not a demon, he is just excitable!" Yugi jokes.

The two wrap themselves up nice and tight in a warm wool blanket. The freezing rain mixed with a warm fire and both of them huddled together, bare skin touching, under blankets makes for very comfortable conditions. "Soo…what did you think about my little surprise at the coffee shop, huh Yami?"

"I rather enjoyed it." Said Yami trying to sound like his formal self.

"That good, just thought it would surprise you." Chuckled Yugi, half asleep. Tired from all the days activities.

"Well, I say you really did surprise me, but I also really liked it." Yami answered back. The two looked into each others eye, both were about the size of dinner plates. It felt like hours passed. Yami got that same burning hot feeling in the pit of his soul, he knew that Yugi felt it to. His lips trembled and his mind shut its self off, he let his emotions control him…he know this felt right. They both leaned into each other and kissed, every so softly, for the second time that day Yami was happier than he had ever been in his entire life, they stayed together like that for quiet some time, slowly kissing each other with tender passion. Feeling the rose bud softness of Yugi's lips press against his, and as for Yugi, he was in a world all his own, never in his wildest dreams has he imagined any of this would be happening, that his protector could, would, and WAS doing this to him. But he didn't care, he felt happy, and safe. He felt…right. They both backed away slowly after tasting each other fondly, Yami laid back onto a soft cushion and yawned, his lower region felt tighter than usual in his leather pants, buy he was to tired to start anything. As was Yugi, they had a loving moment that he wasn't sure would last forever. He wanted it to stay that way. Yugi laid down right by his side, cuddled into his Yami and the sofa, warm and happy. They fell asleep that way, Yugi in Yami's arms, and Yami never wanting to let go.

* * *

Sin-And the award for sweetest fireside moment goes tooo…ME!! LOL Hope you really enjoyed this part, even though Yami went through so much shit with Mr. Gorgeous. He still got his moment with Yugi. Now this doesn't mean they are together yet, just that they both feel something, Yami knowing full well. But Yugi trying to comprehend what that is.

Larka-I think im gonna cry tears of joy! I LUFF YOU SINNER!!

Sin- D I know babe, love you too! Well anyways back onto the story, I did two chapters tonight. I will be working on the next one ASAP. I think that something…different…is going to happen! What out! Lol


	10. What Time is it?

10.What Time is it?

--Yugi's living room--

The warmth of Yugi's breath slowly pounded onto Yami's face. He awoke to this feeling, enjoying it. The smell of cotton candy and junkfood quickly filled up Yami's nostrils. ("So he doesn't have morning breath? Well that's pleasant.") thought Yami surreptitiously. ("What time is it??") He looked at a nearby clock. ("My various Gods! Its only 8:35 p.m.?") He was surprised that it was so late at night. It felt like it had been many hours sleeping with his little Yugi, when in actuality the most time that had passed was only about 2 hours. He slowly got up and let Yugi take his place on the cushioned armrest, Yugi subconsciously took it and hoarded the now free blanket. "Mine" Yami heard his light quietly say as he walked towards the kitchen. His stomach was growling like crazy, he was so hungry but couldn't decide on one food to make and eat. He rummaged through the cabinets and refrigerator. Eating little bits of whatever looked tasty to him, he found a dark purplish colored gummy fruit snack, he popped it into his mouth. "YUCK" he spat "I really dislike Blackberry!" He tossed the rest of the pieces over his shoulder. Landing amazingly into the garbage can. He found some flour, syrup, and chocolate chips. "Hmmm" quietly exclaimed Yami "I have an idea!"

--30 mins later--

"Phew" Said Yami exhaustedly. "Now Im done!" He smiled at this accomplishment. He had two giant chocolate-chip chocolate pancakes sitting in front of him. On one there was a drawing of Yugi in whipped cream. He carried the tray of food back over to the couch. Yugi who had woken 5 mins before from the delicious smell was resting peacefully staring at the dieing fire. Yami sat down and said "Surprise!" In his normal masculine tone. "Wow Yami! I didn't know you were so talented!?" The second teen said pointing to his picture on the chocolate treat.

"Neither did I!" Answered Yami in happy, generic, manly voice that you would usually hear from him.

The two teen both sat there and nibbled and devoured their scrumptious treat as they watched a poorly designed dating show go awry. "With a name like Vanessa Vodka, why wouldn't the contestants go crazy and destroy the set in a fit of anger?" Asked Yami in a confused upset manner.

"IDK?" responded Yugi happily enjoying his dinner.

"I hate it when you say that…NEY! When ANYONE says that!" Grumbled Yami.

After dinner they both washed the dishes and watched some more TV, nothing good was on as usual. They decided to watch a movie. "How about Sweeney Todd?" Asked Yugi. "Alright, I love that movie! Oh and Mrs. Lovett!!" Yami sighed. "Well I think Sweeney is a sexy piece of work." Giggled Yugi. "Would you make out with him for a thousand dollars?" Yugi asked.

"Ya sure." Answered Yami.

"With tongue?"

"Yupp."

"How about for 500?"

"Just a kiss on the lips."

"25 cents?"

"I'll smack his bottom and say way to go!"

Yugi fell over giggling. Yami wasn't surprised in the least with his actions. They watched the rest of the movie and went up stairs to get ready for bed. Yugi once again hogging the bathroom.

They climbed into their beds and drifted off to sleep. Yugi dreamed of that he was eating a deer full of chocolate marshmallow fluff as that of a 3 musketeer. While Yami had a hot sex dream involving his younger lighter side.

(They were bouncing up and down as they made out, Yugi moaning at the top of his lungs, screaming for more. And Yami…being the nice guy he is…happily obliged. He grabbed Yugi's hair and pulled his head back and started nibbling softly the soft teens neck. His scent fired Yami up, his light reached into his darks pants and started massaging Yami like he always wanted. His fingers caressed EVER possible inch oh his manhood. Yami's tongue was running up and down Yugi's now redden neck. His hands rising up his lights shirt, massaging his chest, slowly grouping his nipples. Then back down to his rock hard abdomen. Then around to his back as he pressed hard with his fingernails. Yugi liked the pain. Yugi unzipped the Pharaohs pants and pulled out his member. Slowly making circles around its head. Then started to get down on his knees as he pushed Yami on to a now appearing bed. He gently inch by inch covered Yami with his mouth. Running his wet hot tongue along Yami. Up and down…side to side. Yami grabbed the back of Yugi's head, feeling his hair in between his fingers as he pulled Yugi in closer. His lights eyes looked up at him as he performed the sexual act, glistening with life and love that Yami had never seen or experienced before. As though this look he would later see in his life. Yugi bobbed his head back and forth on Yami, grinding his teeth just soft enough against it. Yugi slowly felt Yami underneath as well, rubbing and squeezing softly. Yami felt like he would release any second! "Oh aibou!! Please…I love you!" The sweat from his brow dripped slowly off and landed on the floor, sizzling as though water in a frying pan. He could feel it!! It was JUST about TIME!! A bright light came out of nowhere as though a door was opened! A voice came in…a rather unpleasant one. "Oh HEY! Whats up you guys!?"…Omesha announced.

Yami woke with a scream! Dripping wet and throbbing. He looked at the clock, 4:40, ("What a weird time,") he thought. ("Damn…it was only a dream. It felt so real.") Yami got up and headed towards the bathroom to finish up on his own with his little nighttime escapade. He looked at his left hand. "Why hello again…old friend….or should I say Yugi?" The door shut. A few seconds, a sound of pleaser and relief, and a toilet flush later Yami exited and went back to his bed.

He looked over at his Yugi, "Goodnight beautiful." He said with a sigh. "Maybe we can share something like that later on?" he rolled over and went back into a deep sleep. Thinking only of Yugi.

* * *

Sin-First lemon of the story!! Lol Granted it was all a dream, Yami still enjoyed it well enough. Now if any of you people who read this think of making a comment about how this is gross or WHATEVER!? You can just keep it to yourselves. Love is love alright! If you don't like this stuff just don't read it. Go find another story. And NO Im NOT gay, or even Bi. Im just comfortable enough with my sexuality to be able to write this for all the fan girls and guys. Lol And for a few other sexy people.

Larka- ME!! :D

Sin-Yupp! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know a certain person really will. Leave a comment/review (if positive). I'll get working on the next one real soon.


	11. A Series of Interesting Surprises

11.A Series of Interesting Surprises

* * *

Yami yawned loudly as he awoke. He was partially still asleep and very comfortable in his bed. He inhaled deeply, breathing in Yugi's scent happily. He smiled, then froze, ("YUGI!!") His mind yelled. He just got the feeling back in his arms, they felt warmer than usual, and also something fleshy lay beneath them…("Wait…fleshy? A pillow does not feel like a person?") Yami thought confoundedly. He looked down and something tickled his nose, a puffball of bright multicolored hair engulfed his face. His eye's shot wide open! He nearly fell out of bed in the other direction. He moved a foot away from the other teen, confused of how he got into his bed! Yugi rolled over and opened one eye lazily. Yami panicked and fell of the bed, landing right on his still bandaged head. Yugi awoke from the loud dull, somewhat empty, noise. ("Wow…Yugi was right to be mad…this really DOES hurt.") Yami thought half knocked out.

"Why do you keep hurting yourself lately?" Piped a small voice above the injured teen on the floor. Yami looked up through his legs to see Yugi staring down at him in wonderment, Yugi's cat crawling out of his hair and using the back of the teens head as a ledge to look down as well.

"Umm…ya well. Wait, why and how did you get in my bed?" Yami asked suddenly, changing the question from him to Yugi.

"Well," The teen's light starts off, "there was a thunderstorm last night, and Captain Adorable and I both had a scary nightmare…" Yami just looks at Yugi, totally not believing parts of the story. "I didn't hear any thunder?" Replies Yami suspiciously. "No, there was DEFINETLY thunder." Answers Yugi innocently.

"…Ok fine, I am the one who had a nightmare. So me and my kitty decided to climb in bed with you to feel safe." Yugi just beamed down at his protector. Yami finally stands up, brushing his head, and poking at a now forming bump.

"Well, alright. That makes sense." Replied Yami, "But for a second there I thought that me and you really did do it-." He stops and catches himself.

"That we really did what?" Yugi asks questionably.

"Oh…nothing. So what do you want for breakfast?" Yami changes the subject quickly. Yugi just stands there and pouts, arms folded.

"…Eggs." He says unhappily. "And some cereal, and toast, and a banana, and some oatmeal!" Yugi suddenly says joyfully!

"Mkay." Yami answeres…amazed at his light's appetite.

--35 minutes later--

The two teens sit comfortably, they are both completely full, stomachs partially expanded. Messy plates litter the table, Yugi picks up a jelly donut and stares at it, then at Yami. "You can't possibly eat that, can you??" Yami asks amazingly at Yugi.

"Well if I don't, then you will later." Yugi replies, he shoves the donut in his mouth and chews on it slowly, glaring at Yami. "Mmffmph…mmooooph..mmfaf." Yugi says with his mouth full, then smiles, jelly slowly seeps out between his front teeth. He licks it up and swallows. Yami is so bamboozled that his light could possible take in so much food!

"What…?" Yami asks snapping out of his daze.

"I said, it tastes _SOOOOO_ good!" Yugi replies sinisterly. Smiling mockingly. Yami frowns, then pouts, then gets up quickly as to chase Yugi, but then stops.

"You know, we should probably get ready for school?" Yami remarks pointing at the clock. "It's 7:30."

The phone suddenly rings, Yami picks it up slowly, nearly just about having a heart attack from the surprise. "Hello……?" He asks cautiously.

"Yes, hello, its ME, Kiaba! Just wanted to let you know that school is still canceled. The halls are still flooded and lighting struck the roof of the school, making our homeroom explode into flames!" –evil laughter-

"Wait…how do you know all of this?" Yami asks confused.

"I bugged all the schools phones and I also have satellite pictures of the roof…by the way, I can see the scratch marks you left on the desk."

Yami just stands there quietly, "…Dude, you have GOT to be kidding me! Seriously you have WAY to much free time!"

"And money, don't forget I also have a lot of money!"

"Umm…ya, sure." Yami says sarcastically.

"Ok well I'm gonna go now, I think Mokuba has been kidnapped again." The sound of a car door slamming, and tires peeling out followed by a high pitched annoying childes voice _"Seto, help! It's happening again!!" _indicates this to be true. "Ya, he is definetly being kidnapped. Good by Yugi! AND HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!!" Kiaba shouts dramatically.

"How many times do I have to tell you!! My name is NOT Yugi! Its YAMI!!" Huffed Yami over the phone, the dial tone quickly followed . "Damn…" Yami said flustered.

"Well it seems the school is still closed." He tells Yugi. Yugi squeals with a girlish tone! "Don't ever do that again…" Says Yami seriously.

"So what should we do today?" Asks Yugi. Yami lists a variety of ideas and options. Yugi says "No." to all of them.

"How about we just go see a movie…maybe with some friends?" Yugi asks innocently.

"Well alright, why don't we go see that one new movie that came out…what's it called? Oh yes _Sweeney Todd_!" Says Yami happily. "Want to?" Yugi nods joyfully. "Mkay! I'm gonna get the movie times." Says Yami heading up stairs.

"I'll call some friends!" Yugi yells up to him. He picks the phone up and makes a few quick calls.

--5 minutes later--

Yami rushes back down to Yugi. "The next showing is in 15 min!" He yells, Yugi jumps up from the table and gets dressed in a blink of an eye. He is back down before Yami can even sit. ("Wow he is fast!") The dark teen lets out a chuckle.

The doorbell rings suddenly, Yugi jumps at it. Yami watches carefully as Yugi slowly opens the door. Yami's eye starts to twitch as he see's a puff of yellowish hair come past the door. "Oh HEY everyone!" Announces Omesha happily. Yami falls out of his chair, stunned by the rather _unpleasant _sight of Mr. Beautiful. "Lets get going everyone!" The guest announces happily, he gestures for them to come outside. Out the door, waiting for them, was a cherry red corvette. Omesha jumps and slides across the hood, he clicks a button on his key and the doors open vertically, he presses another and the car starts. A defining roar fills the street as the three teens get in, Omesha driving, Yugi in front, and Yami sitting in the back, pretty scrunched up. They buckle up as Omesha presses a brightly colored button where the radio should be. Lights lighten up across the CD player as words come out of the speakers. "Hello Omesha." Says a calming sexual female voice. "What song would you like me to play for you?" The computer asks.

"Hmm, how about disc 5, track 4 if you please." Omesha says smoothly.

"Yes, sir." Replies the computer sensually.

All of a sudden they were blasted with rock music, Yugi squealed, he loved the beat of the song.

"_Love preys the living, and praises the dead,_

_In the heart of our hearts, by death we were wed._

_Bleed well the soul you're about to sell, for passion deranged,_

Kiss and tell, baby we're bleeding well…"

Omesha pulled the shifter and peeled off, fishtailing as he left the sidewalk. They drove off flying down the street, even though the streets were partially crowded, Omesha did an exceptional job of driving around it all. Smooth and fluid as he passed car after car, reaching their destination quicker.

* * *

They came screaming around a corner, Omesha just looked at them both and said, "Watch this!" He pulled the E-Break and turned the steering wheel quickly to the left, spinning them around in 2 hard circles, Yugi nearly flying out of his seat up against the window and Yami banging his head on the ceiling. Omesha immediately hit the other break as they headed towards a group of parked cars, there was a small space in between two larger trucks. They all of a sudden immediately stopped. Yami opened his eyes slowly. ("Omg omg omg, we're dead, we're dead, omg we're SOO dead. I know it.") He looked out the front window, they were parked perfectly in the small spot, the front end pointing out towards the rest of the cars. They all got out of the car, Yugi smiling and Yami shaking. Omesha was twirling his keys as he got out, the cars sexy voice said, "Goodbye Omesha, see you soon." As he stepped out and locked it.

"What a nice gal." Omesha remarked cheerfully. Yami grabs Yugi, "He's crazy! He could of killed us!"

"Oh Yami, lighten up a little." Yugi jokes.

"Fine…so who else did you invite to come?" Asks Yami hopefully.

No respond.

"Kiaba?" Yami questions.

"He was busy with stocks and saving his brother." Replies Yugi.

"Joey?"

"He's gonna eat pizza and visit Kiaba for a little bum fun?…What ever that means.?"

"Bakura?"

"He is gonna try to take over the world again today."

"Duke!?"

"He has both his legs broken and arms from women glompings and is covered in hickeys. The Doctor thinks he may not make it."

"Ryou?"

"He is being British…"

"Tea…wait nevermind, I hate her." Miles away in a local dinner Tea is serving customers and suffers a sudden terrible heart attack. She dies instantly…later looking into on her autopsy would reveil a broken heart…and AID's…lots and lots of horrible AID's.

The teens approach the theater, no one is in any line.

"Well I guess that's everyone?" Says Yami stumped.

"Not EVERYONE!" Replies Yugi. The group notices a person, legs sticking out of the trash can. The person has on black pants and a brown trench coat cover the outside of the trash bin.

"HEY! I found a Peanut! Ohhh and a quarter!!" They over hear a certain ridiculous voice.

"Ah Tristan!" Yugi yells. Tristan climbs out of the can, it takes him a second though for he is once again stuck. They all meet up and talk. Yugi introduces Omesha and the two talk, Yami not paying any attention to them. Yami notices a police officer not far away, and his mind hatches an evil plan, he runs towards him. "Excuse me, sir! I have the duty of a citizen to report any crimes. I needed to inform you that the teen over there with the whiteish hair has been driving recklessly. Exceeding the speed limit and performing hazards maneuvers." Yami snitches, thinking this is the way he will rid himself, and Yugi, of the handsome talented one. He smiles sinisterly, eye's squinted, rubbing his hands together, and laughs manically. The cop walks over to the group.

"So ya, I got that car by winning something called the Daytona 500? I got 7 more just like it back home. All in different colors of course." The group laughs at the stupid joke, or at least that's what Yami thinks about it.

"Excuse me, sir." The cop starts breathing heavily, "I have –inhales roughly- reason to believe –exhales roughly- that you have broken the la-" He stops and looks at the teen, Yami's eyes burn with glee as he stares at Omesha's doom. He licks his teeth slowly, enjoying his evil plot unfold. "Omesha, that you? Hey buddy how's it going!? Haven't seen you in AGES!!" Replies the cop. Yami becomes confused, his evil smile fades and just stands there with a dumb look on his face.

"Why hello William." Replies the teen. "Everybody, this is my good friend Bill! Him and I, as well as the rest of the police force, have been family friends since I was born. My mummy and daddy thought it best for me to make friends with them!"

Yami's mouth drops open, nearly hitting the floor. His eys's empty of life and his head twitches violently to one side. "Huh….?!" Is the only thing he can say. The cop and Omesha talk a bit more and then he leaves. Omesha walks to the booth and buys tickets for the whole group. Yugi walks over to Yami and pokes him, he is frozen stiff in the position. Yugi pokes him again, causing him to fall over, still hard as a rock. Yugi grabs Yami by the hair and pulls him inside. "Must have been something he ate." Yugi says to the group. They quickly buy their snacks and such and enter their theater.

* * *

Sin- Fun chapter huh!? Lol sorry I haven't added to it in a while, BUT check out one of my other stories if you like this one! It's a remake a Sweeney Todd but with Yugioh! Lol If you love this, you are gonna LOVE that! A little more darker though, I may warn you. It's my favorite movie of all time, so I had to make sure to give it justice. I did quite a bit on it in the past week!

Larka- It's super special sexy awesome!! :3

Sin-Couldn't of said it better myself! Well I have done enough for tonight. But the next Chapter should be up ASAP. Loves you all! Comments and review are always welcomed!


	12. Tricks, Traps, and Love

12.Tricks, Traps, and Love

* * *

--Theater 13--

The group pushed open a large red felt door and walked into a chilled dark room. They were just in time for the movie, the only thing they had to do was to chose a place to sit. "I like the bottom." Said Tristan.

"Well we like the top." Everyone else announced. So they started ascending the stairs. There were only a few people in theater, for as the movie had been out for a week now and many of the people of their city had already seen it. Yugi plopped down in the center of the isle, the whole top row was empty. Omesha followed quickly behind him, just as he was about to sit next to Yugi's left, Yami made a mad jump towards the spot, achieving it just in time. Omesha didn't really much worry about it or take offence to it. He simply just moved to Yugi's right. ("That crafty bastard.") Yami thought evilly, looking over at the white haired teen, mouth pouting and eye's squinted. He huffed in dislike. Yugi just put a finger to his lips and made a shushing noise, he was really into the now starting movie.

After about 5 minutes into it, Yami not watching the movie at all, but more interested in if Omesha was gonna try to make a move on Yugi, sat up suddenly and whispered, "Oh no, it seems we are out of soda!" To Yugi. Yugi looked at the drink confused. "No, looks like we have plenty."

"No we are definitely low." Yami said trying to sound convincing. He started to walk through the isle, with the little step-together, step-together motion. He slowed down infront of Yugi and flexed his butt trying to show off and arouse Yugi. He then sped up when he got to Omesha, then looked down at him and growled, suddenly the cup "fell" out of Yami's hand and landed right onto Omesha, drenching the teen in sticky, freezing soda. Omesha shot up trying to wipe the drink off of him, "Oh dear!" He yelled. "Oh my god I am SoooOOoo sorry!" Yami said sarcastically, chuckling manically in his head.

"Oh no worries." Replied Omesha coolly. "Just a little soda." Yami took his leave, picking up an ice cube secretly. He reached the bottom of the stairs and disappeared behind the giant wall. The group resumed watching the movie, the star singing a song of him and his love being separated by a Judge. Suddenly Omesha was struck in the forehead by a hunk of flying ice, it seemed to come out of nowhere! Omesha made a sudden gasp, and covered his head.

"IT'S HAILING INDOORS!!" Tristan cried ignorantly. Covering his head under his coat and seeking refuge behind Omesha. You could hear a quiet devilish laugh as the theater doors closed shut.

Minutes later the door opens and closes again. A tricolor haired man walks back up the stairs. He is holding a now refilled soda and a small bag of popcorn. He starts to walk by the group again. "The hail didn't get you did it Yami?" Asked Tristan stupidly. He starts to pass Omesha again. He yells "Oh my!" As he stands in front of him, "What is it?" Omesha asks. Yami thinks ("Oh ya, I forgot.") He looks down at the popcorn and then back at the teen. He tosses it on Omesha rudely. Making it look as though he tripped, sorta. Then saying "Oh my!" again.

"I am such a klutz!" Yami said innocently. "No big deal." Replies Omesha smiling and cocking his head to one side beaming at him. He simple wipes it off and remains watching the movie happily. Yami drops something suspicious in front of his seat.

Yami passes Yugi again, this time faceing the other way. He sticks his crotch at Yugi, showing it off, and bending backwards while rotating his hips slightly. Yugi just sits there and drinks his new soda, trying to look around Yami at the movie. Yami takes a seat, somewhat disgruntled that Yugi didn't look at his man hood, but then smiles at the torment he caused Omesha.

The movie goes on for about 30 minutes without anything of real importance happening. Yugi bursts into laughter as the main character slices a man's throat open. The group stares concerned at him, Yugi goes back to drinking his soda all innocently and cutely, popping skittles into his mouth quickly as though someone will steal them. His eye's are very shifty.

Yami notices that Yugi's hand is on the arm rest, so he slowly raises him just about an inch above his light's hand. Then hovers it over it, letting its descent move slower than a snail. They touch, Yugi looks at it, then at Yami who whips his head back at the screen. Yugi just shrugs and continues watching. A phone goes off in Yugi's pocket, he reaches for it with his left hand, breaking the small bond the two had.

--inside of Yami's mind--

* * *

"When did he get a phone!? Damn whoever is calling! Damn them straight to Anubus! Let their soul rot forever hanging over a fiery pit on a pitchfork covered in feces! How DARE they interrupt me and Yugi from simply sharing a romantic moment! All I want to do is hold his hand right now! For the love of Ra! Is that asking to much!…Did I leave the stove on before we left? Yes…? Wait, no…maybe? No, it's definitely NO!…But what if the cat turned it on!? I am not fond of cat's, ever since that devil beasty I had. With its black and gold fur, even though it was my Egyptian pet cat when I was Pharaoh, it was never my friend, it just liked to hurt me. I think Yugi's cat is it's reincarnation!…I'm hungry now…WOW those people bleed a lot, this movie is VERY bloody. Wait…what was I first thinking of, was it about the stove? No…it was…wow Yugi's eye's are pretty! I could just look at them all day, and oh his ass is SOO fine, I could just grab it in both hands and squeeze it! Ohhhhh yeah…that's HOT! Oh god it's happening to me again! Stay down you, STAY DOWN!! Think of my cat, think of my cat, think of my cat…think of Kiaba in skin tight leopard skins…ok there, -phew- its gone. Oh wait, now I remembered! Who called Yugi!! How dare they interrupt my move making skills! Damn them…and such!"

* * *

--Back in the real(ish) world--

Yami stares blankly at the move, eye slowly twitching, he then notices something warm on his hand, laying on top of it was Yugi's. He completely forgot about the caller. Yugi looked up at his dark and said that Kiaba found Mokuba in a church and that Kiaba had his goons murder the captors. "They turned out just to be nuns trying to save Mokuba's soul, wouldn't you know it." Yugi laughted.

"Kiaba murdered nuns!?" Yami asked just about speechless.

"Yupp, but they were also child molesters and scary clowns on the weekends. I don't like scary clowns…" Said Yugi adorably.

"Oh, well that's ok then." Yami remarked.

Yami lifted up his hand, suffering cause it wasn't touching Yugi's, but he had an idea, and it called for this difficult action. He lifted up the arm rest, palms and forehead sweating, he puts his arms up into the arm as though he was stretching, he slowly lowered his right arm behind Yugi, ever so gently touching him and then wrapping around the shoulders, Yugi flinched and Yami's heart just about skipped a beat, he was so scared he would be rejected. Yugi picked up his legs and placed them together to his right, leaning into Yami's side and pulling his arm around him. Snuggling into his protector. Yami nearly passed out at this action. He was so happy that he could of exploded into a thousand itty bitty pieces. But he didn't want to ruin this moment by internal combustion. So he sat there happily. He looked over at Omesha who had Tristan leaning up against him, shaking in fear. "Make the scary barber go away Omesha! I don't like him!" Tristan squeeled.

The movie had now ended 30 minutes later, the group started to get up, Yugi clapping in satisfaction. Yami was just happy that he got to get that close to his Yugi in public, he leaned over and hugged him around the waste. ("I wonder why he is being so affectionate?") Yugi thought, but he didn't get upset at it, he realized that he rather enjoyed it, maybe a little too much!

"Well let's go everyone!" Yami said in a manly tone. The group turned back to the stairs and started walking. The very first step Omesha took caused him to slip backwards, shooting his legs into the air in a dramatic fashion! For a second it almost looked like he was flying. He landed onto the sticky ground with a loud thud. "I'm ok." Came a surprised voice. Tristan bent down and picked up a smashed butter packet on which the teen slipped on. "How did you got here little butter packet?" Tristan asked it. He put the peanut he found next into it. "Look! I made peanut butter!" He said excitedly.

"Hey!" Came the surprised voice, still on the floor, "I found dollar under here!" Yami and Yugi just both shake their heads in embarrassment. "Wow thats too bad." Yami says, then lets out another evil chuckle.

* * *

Sin- Tehehe, oh that Yami and his evil plans, and traps! Lol Hoped you liked it all! I can't wait to start the next chapter, its so much fun.

Larka-LMAO!! I loved it! Keep it coming love.

Sin-Review of all kinds are welcomed, and make sure to check out my other story, not to mention xxsnowwhitequeens's stories! They are also, just as great, if not better!

Larka-You flatter me! Tehe –winks, the glomps- I saw skittles in the story!!

Sin- Yupp! Skittles for everyone!


	13. How to Duel without Cards

13.How to Duel without Cards

* * *

--Outside of Theater--

The group walked out of their movie back into the lobby, they were all kinda sluggish but happy with the movie. Yugi stopped for a moment to tie his shoes, the Pharaoh took perfect advantage of the situation. He walked in front of where Yugi was and had his crotch right near his head. He slowly rotated his hips again, quietly saying, "Ya, you like that, don't you bitch." He imagined Yugi bobbing his head on him like in the dream. He started to become slightly aroused, then Yugi shot up, smacking his head into Yami's…head. Yami jumped, not expecting the sudden movement. He was slightly in pain but also enjoyed it. Yugi immediately began apologizing as he realized what had just happen. They group started to walks back towards the front door.

("I wonder why Yami was standing in front of me like that? Maybe he just didn't see I was there and was waiting? If that's so then why was he thrusting his…thing in my direction? Hmm, maybe just a wedgie and was trying to fix it secretly?") Yugi pondered over many questions as he walked slowly next to his dark. Something caught his eye suddenly, it was a shiny horse racing game for two, the winner with the highest score wins a prize. Yugi quickly forgot what he was thinking about and ran to it, the group was confused at first at his actions then quickly followed him to the Theaters arcade section. Yugi stared at it in utter glee, he jumped upon the first horse and Omesha quickly onto the second one. Yami was upset he didn't get to race with his little Aibou. Out of no where came a large man dressed in a black suit with pointy hair, pointier than Yami's and Tristan's combined. "Attention patron! You are too small to ride this attraction." He announced angrily at Yugi, tears began to fill Yugi's eyes, he knew he couldn't win the secret prize now. Suddenly he heard a deep manly voice speak up, "Well I must be of proper height, would you mind if I took your place, Yugi?" Asked Yami softly.

Yugi looked up from his horse, who he had secretly named Precious, at Yami's muscular figure walking over to him. He lifted Yugi up and gave him a hug, then set him down. "Don't worry, Aibou, I will win this for you!" He said confidently.

"Thank you SOOO much Yami! You are to good to me! I luff you!" Replied Yugi spontaneously. Yami nodded and climbed upon the fake plastic white horse, Omesha's being black. ("Wait…did…did Yami just call me…partner?") Yugi thought suddenly. He started to think someone but was snapped out of it as he heard the muscle bound custodian explain the rules. "Attention patrons! The rules are simple! Race through the desert, dodge obstacles, and pick the right paths. The first one back to the Pyramid wins! BUT, in order for you to claim the secret prize you must not only beat your opponent, but also tally up the amazing score of 50,000 points!!" Nearby arcade children gasped in horror at the games impossible score, a small ugly child with a gap in between his front teeth, started to cry and dropped his slurpy. A near by man wearing a Luca Libra mask fainted amongst the crowd. And an old lady, barely able to keep herself standing with crutches, responded, "WHAT!? What was that sunny?…Back in my day we didn't have vidja games, we played with rocks, and by played with rocks I mean that we used to throw rocks at each other, mostly me. You damn kids today with you hopscotch, and your computers, and your youtube, and your fanfics, and your sweater vests, and your leather pants, and your medicine, and your cellular phones texting _LOL_ and whatnot, and your wide screen 40" plasma TV's, and your German rock bands, and your multi color toe socks, and your pina colada flavored condoms, and your bondage videos, and your helicopters, and your Frisbee's landing in my backyard, and your BBQ's, and your Criss Angel, and your hippity hop video's raising your hands in the air and shaking them like you just don't care, and your cardgames, and your millennium Items…" The old lady just droned on.

"Alright, so are you two ready to go!?" Asked the man. They both nodded, staring each other down, "No your not! You didn't put any money into the machine!" The two teens dramatic concentration broke suddenly, Yami slipped in 25 cents into the machine. Omesha put in 50, cause he liked charity. Suddenly the horses rose and became alive with anamatronic movement. Yami was amazed at this! "Yugi! What sorcery is this!?" The royal teen asked.

"I believe it's made by Sega." Yugi replied confused.

--Yami's Head--

* * *

"Mental note, find this _Sega_ and exploit its magical power for my own uses, I shall take out Omesha with no problem afterwards. Then I will have Yugi all to me!" He pictures striking Omesha with lightning, shooting out of his hand, making him explode into many small pieces, then Yugi grabbing him and saying my hero! As Yugi removes Yami's belt and gives him head happily.

* * *

--End of Yami's Delusion--

"Oh ya, that's the stuff!" Says Yami, the group just stares at him surprised. The old women keeps on talking, unaffected.

"…and your chocolate bars, and your sneakers with the pumps, and your horny cheerleaders, and your NFL, and your MTV, and your Vanessa Vodka, and your StarBuck's rip off brand coffee, and your evil cats that think they are so cute, and your buttered popcorn…"

The game takes off slowly, the two teens pick up the controls pretty quick, Yami quicker than Omesha for he owned a horse back in Egypt that ran just like the one he was on now. But that was long ago. The two men started making their horses gallop madly through the crowded streets of a poor town, then through a dangerous desert landscape filled with scorpions and snakes. Even with Omesha's amazing gaming skill Yami was still able to keep up with him, for he was riding in an accurate representation of his homeland! The two swerved past each other in the game, Omesha clipped Yami causing him to off his horse. The lives on Yami's side went from 3 to 2. He started off again trying to catch up! He could NOT let this pretty, rich, smart, funny, smooth, confident man boy beat him, he HAD to win AND get Yugi that prize!

Yami eventually caught up, he bumped into Omesha causing them BOTH to fall off of a bridge into a 5-story gorge below them. They responded on the bridge at the same time, they took off quickly, the score was just about neck and neck! Omesha had 2 lives remaining while Yami only had 1! He could not risk taking out Omesha again. He rode his horse as fast and as hard as if it were Yugi underneath him! Sweat appeared on his brow, he turned his head away from the game and looked at the other teen, for once he finally saw him looking worried and panicky as he rode his fake horse close to him. They were only 1 foot apart in the game as they reached the final stretch of desert, it was a straight 300 meter shot, clear of all obstacles. They both jumped on it, going as fast as they could go down the open area. Outside the window Bakura and Ryou passed by, Bakura noticing this pointed and let out what appeared to be a loud over bearing laugh and made him fall to the ground, holding his sides in pain. Tear streamed from the tomb robbers eyes at the ridiculous sight of Yami riding a fake horse so seriously. He become unconscious from the lack of air and Ryou had to quickly pull him away, performing CPR not far away. It looked as if he muttering "Bugga" over and over again worriedly.

It was now only 200 meters away from the pyramid, soon it became 100! Yami heard Yugi speak up, "Come on Yami! I know you can do it! I believe in you!…Aibou." At that Yami's heart gave a great leap, he somehow managed to make the horse go just a little bit faster than Omesha's, he pasted the finish line not but an inch in front of his rival. The score started to tally up, as everyone cheered! Omesha included, for he was not gonna be a poor sport about a little game and shook Yami's hand, Yami did the same, all the while smiling and thinking, ("Ass! I won , you lost, I won , you lost! Suck it bitch! What now!? OH hells ya! Don't come inta my house wit dat weak game!") (He turns gansta when he wins.)

The scores finally show, Omesha having 45,000 and Yami having. It couldn't be! 49,999!! "This thing cheated!" Yami protested with hate.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir, maybe next time?" Responded the man. Yami punched the machine hard, leaving a dent of his chiseled Egyptian knuckles in it. His score jumped to 50,000! A flashing light and buzzer went off!

"Oh never mind, sir, it seems you did win!" Said the man astonishingly. Looking slightly at the marks Yami had made.

"That's what I thought." He said in a huff. The man handed him two tickets to a fancy restaurant! A free meal of whatever they want. ("Wow, some prize!") Thought Yami amazed. Yugi jumped with delight and showered him with butterfly kisses. They read the tickets together; "It was only good for tonight!!" They had to get home and get dressed in something fancier! The group quickly left and raced back home, Yami buckling up with 2 seat belts this time, Yugi in the back with him.

Shortly after they left the Theater closed for the night due to a popcorn food poisoning incident that had to be taken care of the next day. The place was dark and quiet, except for the old lady that just stood there oblivious. "…And your marshmallows, and your racing games, and your fancy restaurants, and your gay pride parades, and your American Idol, and your Jamba Juices, and your Myspace, and your pizza, and your skittles, and your Evanescence, and your anime cartoons, and your fan girls, and your British friends, and your Ipods, and your Space shuttles, and your looney teachers, and your state of Montana, and your vampire friends, and your ugly brothers, and your moms with Boston accents, and your fast cars, and your wheel chair ramps, and your grumpy fathers, and your sexy girlfriends, and your meat pies, and your musicals about homicidal barbers!…"

* * *

Sin- LMAO That crazy lady! Hope this chapter was as good as the rest, let me know your thoughts! Its late so I think I'm gonna be off to bed soon. Love you all, skittles and cookies to everyone who enjoys my story.

Larka-We saw the YuGiOh Movie again today didn't we!

Sin-Yupp! Kiaba seriously needs to calm down, he is living in MAJOR denial that he can beat Yugi. Granted Yami does all the work when dueling, well most of the time anyways. LOL

Yami-That's because I am voiced by Dan Green!!

Sin-Holy crap! Everyone look its Yami!

Yami- (vanishes into puff of red smoke)

Larka- NO YAMI!! Come back!! –runs off in random direction- Take me with you!

Sin-Next chapter up soon alright!…I wonder how he did that? –Inspecects floor-


	14. Feeding Frenzy

14. Feeding Frenzy

* * *

--Fancy Restaurant--

Omesha pulled up to a gorgeous spectacular restaurant 20 minutes later. Yugi and Yami went home and got dressed for the occasion, while Omesha and Tristan waited in the car. Yugi was wearing a bright white suit and pressed pants, he had on a white bow tie and white leather shoes. Yami on the other hand had on black pressed pants, a black dress shirt and a white vest over that, with black leather shoes and mini duel monster card cuff links. They both looked amazing and dressed with their attitudes.

"Wow, you two sure can clean up pretty good!" Omesha complimented as the two teens got out of the car. Everyone gawked at the lavish eatery. "Why thank you!" Yugi replied happily. Yami just stared at him, pretending if he did it long enough his little hunky head would explode.

"Well I guess we'll see you guys later!" Said Omesha waving as Tristan and him drove up quickly. Tristan was making engine noises as the car sped up. The two other teens went inside.

The place was gigantic! Many fabulous painting covered the walls and ceiling. Marble pillars held up the roof and a water fountain two beautiful swans craning their necks into the shape of a heart was in the middle of it all. The restaurant was filled with many rich people and entrepreneurs. Many of which were either bald, fat, or wore monocles. Yami went up the front desk and took out the two tickets, he handed them to a stuck-up waiter, who said in a very French accent, "Walk this way, kind, sirs." He took off quickly with his head held high, nose sticking up in the air, and arms at his side holding the menus horizontal to his twig like frame. Yami shrugged and followed him, mimicking the exact same walk the man did. Yugi had to bite his tongue from laughter. ("I don't get any of these modern day customs.") Though Yami confusedly at the awkward little man.

They were now seated in one of the nearer tables, the cloth on it had a silky feel and the silverware was actually sterling silver, their glasses made of crystal, and the plates out of ivory. Such remarkable craftsman ship covered just one table, and in the center of it was a small bottle of roses and a blood red candle to set the atmosphere. "Pretty spiffy place." Yugi joked quietly to Yami as the waiter pulled out a pamphlet and started reading of wines that neither of the two teens could even pronounce back. A big bald white man with a beard and his male accompaniment order what sounded more to be like a list of wines rather than just a single bottle.

"No, we'll just have some water for now, thank you." Replied Yami putting his hand up stopping the waiter. The skinny man left and promptly led some more guests to a table and repeated the same song and dance for them. The two teens looked over the menu.

"What's a…quick-y?" Asked Yami baffled.

"Its pronounced, _Keesh_. You silly!" Yugi corrected once again getting red in the face containing his laughter.

"Oh, thank you." Yami felt quite embarrassed by his mistake, "You know, I have never had this _wine_. Is it good?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm under the drinking age you silly." Yugi took a drink of his water. He felt right with Yami like this, it must have been how he was treated when he was once Pharaoh. He knew this weird feeling he had for Yami was growing, but he didn't try to stop it. He just stared into Yami's crimson eye's and zoned out. Yami was picking his ear cause it itched and he though he was going deft from Omesha's loud magical music boxes.

He looked down at Yugi, his head was resting in his hands and he was lazily staring at Yami. A dorky smile filled his face. Yami blushed, then started to think. ("Now would be the perfect time to tell him my feelings! I have been hiding them for a while, but now I can FINALLY say them!!") A sudden wide mouth grin exploded onto his face. He reached over and grabbed Yugi's hand softly, snapping him out of his daze, they both looked into each other's eye's fondly.

"Yugi," Yami began, "I have been trying to tell you something for the past week now. It has been growing inside of me since we first met and I now know what it is! I am hoping that you understand." He looked at Yugi's lips then back at his eye's, they were now as big as their dinner plates and full of life.

* * *

("Is he finally gonna tell me what it is that I have been feeling? I know he MUST feel it too! We are such great friends and we share so much together, and also have SOO much in common that the mystery feeling must be there.") Yugi thought excitedly. But still blissfully ignorant.

* * *

"I just want to come out and say it, Yugi…I lo-"

"Monsieur's! Have you decided on what you will be having tonight for le supper?" Interrupted the French waiter. Yami stopped and twitched his head then stared at him, a glare of pure heat filled his eyes, but a smile of a serial killer filled his face. He was half expecting this to happen, if he wasn't he would of stabbed the waiter in the heart by now with his butter knife, it's not supposed to be sharp, but Yami would MAKE it go in!

Yugi began naming off a list of different exotic sounding foods, all of which sounded too yummy for him to pass up! His appitite was rather large at the moment! Yami just sighed and pointed at some food that looked edible on the menu, then pointed at an expensive 300 bottle of wine. The waiter said, "Nice choice." And scuttled off to the kitchen. Yami looked down at his empty plate.

"So what is it you were going to tell me?" Yugi questioned. Yami froze, the moment came and went and now he was nervous. "Oh, I'll just tell you when we get home. Ok?" His darker half said comfortably.

After about 32 minutes into the night, Yugi and Yami were restless and waiting for their food. Yami decided to just enjoy himself with his little aibou and have fun, ("It could be worse…Omesha could have been here with us. O-or even told Yugi that HE loved him!") Yami was comforted by this non-existent thought at the moment.

Yugi was fiddling with his utensils and in his own little world not even three feet away from where Yami was sitting. A few of the near-by rich folk were appalled at Yugi's improper etiquette. Yami heard a snobby voice over the crowed.

"Mmm, guess they will let anyone in here these days, wouldn't you say? What what?" A man with a monocle asked his heavyset wife. Both were dressed in really expensive clothes.

"I say dear, we might as well of just went to the Olive Garden and ate with the white trash family's there, or better yet. Out back in the alley way with the rats and those disgusting lazy house impaired garbage dwellers." The large women let out a deep breath, as though trying to let Yami and his _date_ (As Yami imagined) know whom they were talking about. Yami just pouted, he was about to get up when their waiter blocked him. "Dinner is served." He replied humbly. He had laid out a beautiful array of foods. Yami looked down at the dishes for a single second, then back up and the man was gone. ("Holy Ra, that man moves fast! Just like lightning he does!")

They stared at the food in awe, it just looked all so good. They started to eat slowly and respectfully, making light conversation between them, but it just tasted so good! They lost control and started shoveling down food as fast as they could. Neither of them have really eaten since breakfast and they were starving. Yugi some how managed to shove 3 dinner muffins, a piece of steak, some chicken, and a slurp of soup in his mouth all at once! Yami on the other hand seemed to have some how dislocated his jaw like a snake and placed an entire baked potato and half a bowl of pea's into the black hole. He chewed for a second and managed to swallow the whole thing. They were ripping and tear and devouring the meal almost as that of a pack of wolves after a fresh kill.

Many of the dinners were disgusted by the behavior and started to shed their feelings. "Those barbarians!" Announced a large man with a top hat on. "I would say roughians!" Added a women with a fur coat, the rich family was known as the Hamiltons. Yami let out a burp that rattled the glasses on near by tables, Yugi followed with a belch that shook the water, kinda like the T-Rex in Jurassic Park would of done. The first lady talking about them fainted dramatically, and fell into her pea soup. More waiters came out with another tray, placing it in front of the teens, their first course had already been finished. The waiter put down a steak in front a Yami and lit it on fire, the Pharaoh jumped at this! He reached back and grabbed the nearest thing and started to douse the blaze. He heard screaming after it was out, he looked in his hand and in it was a now singed wig, completely ruined. He handed it back to the woman that was wearing it. She snatched it out of his hand and placed the wig back on her head violently.

Their original waiter came out with a dusty bottle in his hand, he walked carefully with it. He uncorked it and started to pour a red liquid into a special glass. Yami, not know he was supposed to tell the man to stop, let him fill it to the brim. He started to walk off with the bottle, Yami stopped him and told him to just leave it with them. The man was astounded! (An 8th of a glass of fine wine can go for about 300, leaving the bottle there could run up into thousands depending on the year.) _FYI_

They ate their second course with ease and then were about to start on dessert. Yami looked at the glass filled with the red liquid and down the entire thing, his throat started to burn and his eye's twitched! He felt like he would return all the already eaten food back onto the plates. Soon after the anguish he felt relaxed and calm. He hiccupped once or twice and his vision got blurry. The image of Yugi in front of him started to sway back and forth gently, he followed it with his head. He looked as though he was on a boat from the swaying and that he could pass out at any moment.

They got their dessert and ate it quickly. Both were too full from the meal and could hardly move. Yami started singing some song that he had heard only once, and forgot most of the lyrics.

He felt a hand grab his and pull him up, Yugi was leading him to the front door, Yami reached back quickly and grabbed the wine bottle. They put their tickets on the booth and left, a mess of many many plates behind them. They were about to leave when they heard a voice. "And don't ever come back!!" Remarked a snobby employee.

They were walking down the street in almost near darkness, besides the glow of streetlights it was virtually black outside, but luckily it stopped raining for now. Yami was stumbling around. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! There they are…something, something…in a row! Big one's small ones, blah blah blah blah HEAD!" The happy teen sang walking down the sidewalk with his little love. They finally reached their house, Yugi opened it quickly and entered. "Hey…Yugi!" Remarked Yami, "Want to feel my coconuts!" He said jokingly, half passed out. He swayed back and forth some more. He didn't even know what Yugi answered, let alone comprehend what was going on. He heard some random noises and the word "bed" pop up.

"No..nu-uh! Im's not going to BED…yet! I, umm…I need…where's my drink?" He pulls the bottle up to his eye's and scouts around the room. He then takes another large drink realizing where it was and grabs Yugi around what he believes is the waist. "You…you know! I think, no, I KNOW I love, I love you. You're a, a great guy and…you have a hot body. I don't care, if that pretty boy is around. You got that. You are, you are beautiful." Says Yami falling over and poking Yugi in the chesh.

"Your drunk." Replies Yugi unconcernedly.

"Your sexy!" Answers Yami. He then presumes to grab his light around the waste and pull him up to his eye level. He showers the boy with multiple kisses on the cheek and neck. At first Yugi is shocked and tries to break free, but the longer it continues the less and less he struggles. Granted he admits that he kissed Yami at the coffee shop like crazy for a second, but that was just a joke. He didn't cause he wanted to confuse Yami and he just felt that comfortable with him. Nothing big or amazing was ment by it…or at least…that is what Yugi told himself.

He then found his lips on his darks, he wanted to pull them back but found the easy motion so incredible hard to do! He knew that Yami wasn't himself at the moment so he gave his dark some slack. Yugi suddenly felt something wet and squirmy enter partially into his mouth and run along his lips. Then next thing he knew they were both on the stumbling around, and heading for the couch. Yugi pushed his cat off of it as he fell onto the comfy piece of furniture. It leapt off a pissed off hiss. Yugi felt Yami on top of him, he wanted so bad to just have Yami get off, but also to stay on. He was so conflicted at the moment. ("I-is THIS what I have been feeling? Could it be that THIS is why him and I have be on so much tension?") He stopped thinking as a wave of pleasure surged through him, Yami's knee had rubbed against Yugi's genitals. He slowly unclenched his teeth and allowed the tongue to search the world of Yugi's mouth. The two worlds collided into one as the tongues fought for supremacy. Yugi was over powered by the mighty Egyptian, he now realized that his hands were being held down onto the couch, and that _somehow_ his belt had come updone. He didn't mind it much though. He felt Yami make rough kisses against his cheek and down his neck, returning for more of Yugi's tongue and biting of his lights's lower lip. He once again snaked down his neck, sucking and nibbling on it, the next think Yugi new his shirt was off slightly. Yami was making small circles with his tongue on Yugi's chest, gently rubbing against one nipple, then moving to the next. It tickled him slightly but felt oh so good. He arched his back as his dark started moving his lips down onto his stomach. Yugi's shirt appeared in the air and landed on his cat 10 feet away. Yami had now reached his pants, he lifted up the material and put his hand down them, reaching just over Yugi's manhood. Yugi jumped at this unexpected surprise, he ended up twisting over onto the floor, pulling Yami with him. He was now on top this time. He started biting on Yami's neck, leaving large round red hickies, he was straddling his dark now.

He mouth moved from the neck, down to the chest, down to the stomach, then down towards the crotch. He stopped there. He looked at Yami's belt, he was unsure now on whether he should continue, would it be right? Could he take what he believed to be, was advantage of his best friend? He slowly undid the belt, and then the top button on the leather pants, he slid down onto Yami's left side and moved his fingers gently past the waistline. He reached his friends underwear, they felt soft and silky. ("Oh Yami and his royal clothes.") Yugi thought. He snaked his fingers under them and felt hair, then a start of something large and hot. He slowly started to massage it. Yami turned to Yugi and started another passionate kiss, then jammed his hand down his lights pants and grabbed Yugi. He moved his hand up and down quicker and felt up everything. They both started moaning and thrusting and bucking the other's hand. Yugi could feel sweat drip off his forehead and land next to him on the carpet. His hand felt partially numb and wet, but he loved it. He could feel it coming just about to release, he started to undo his pants all the way, but the phone went off. He just ignored it, Yami on the other hand sprang up leaving Yugi out to dry. He stumbled over and answered it.

"Huh? What? Oh its alright." He responded. "What do you know, wrong number?" He then walked back over to Yugi, his member making a large noticeable bulge in his pants. "Now…where were we?" Asked Yami, looking at his Yugi. He took another drink of wine. "I love you Yugi, and I love wine!" He said happily, he then passed out. Yugi was so shocked by this action, he also couldn't just stop where he was. So he ran upstairs, and next came a flush of a toilet. Then he went right to bed, exhausted, happy, and in the worse sense of the word, confused.

* * *

Sin-Steamy stuff I tell you what! Almost ALMOST got to you know where, but nope. Save that for another chapter…maybe!

Larka-Sexy AND funny! I luff it!

Sin-Hehe thankyou! Oh did you ever find Yami?

Larka-Where did you go!? –chases after Yami again-

Sin-Next one will be up soon mkay! Love you all, hope you liked my lime there.


	15. Hair of the Pharaoh

15.Hair of the Pharaoh

* * *

--Yugi's house--

"I HATE wine!" Yelled Yami kneeling over the teens bathroom toilet. He released more of his once eaten dinner into the marble container, following it by a flush. It was 6:36 in the morning and Yami had the WORST case of a hang over. He was mad at what time it was, "Its such a stupid fucking time!", he had a head ache that throbbed as if firecrackers were exploding in his brain, his stomach was on fire and he could barely see, his hole body was just about numb and was so weak! He thought it would be better if he just died at that moment.

Yugi heard the gross noises and went into the bathroom to help hold up Yami's hair, now limp from being drained of energy. "I don't even remember what happened last night?" Replied Yami, expelling more of his food from his body. Yugi just blushed, he felt ashamed at all that happened…but yet in a sick way, happy that it did. He was snapped out of his little thought bubble when he heard Yami scream, "Yugi, quick! Undo my buckle and run!" Yugi obeyed promptly and ran out of the room, he covered his ears cause he didn't need to hear ANY of what was about to happen.

About 30 minutes, and 18 flushes later, Yami stumbled down stairs. He looked, not to be rude, but like SHIT! His left eye was open only by about an inch, his hair covered half his face, and held his stomach in a way like it would explode…again. He, what looked liked, walked over to the couch and fell over, almost dead. He let out a loud moan _slash_ gargle and burped. Yugi ran over to him quickly with some pills and water. When he reached him Yami's face was as white as Ryou's, a fresh piece of binder paper color. He felt his hand to his head and pulled back quickly! It was burning hot!

Not only was Yami suffering from the alcohol, but also got sick from being out in the cold weather without being dressed properly, or bundling up on the couch. He coughed multiple times and almost hacked up something Yugi didn't want to see. He just handed him a tissue and Yami spit into it, then bundled it up and threw it into the fireplace. He then proceeded to take the pills and fell back onto the couch. "Yu-…Yugi." He stared softly, getting close to Yugi's face. Tension rose in that small space. "Y-yes, Yami?…" He stammered.

"You…you might…" Yami let out a loud sneeze followed by several nasty coughs.

"What Yami what?!" Yugi gave him his complete attetion.

"You, might not, want,…to use that bathroom for awhile." Yami joked sadly, letting out a weak evil laugh, and fanned his hand in front of his nose. Then winked.

"Oh you." Yugi replied, rolling his eyes. "Is there anything I can get you?" He was more concerned with his dark's health rather than with the escapades the two had last night. He would talk about it later when Yami was stronger and less…dead. He wasn't sure if what his dark had said was true? Did Yami REALLY love him? He couldn't say at that precise moment.

Yami laid there in agony, his nose was completely stuffed up and was burning, his throat was soar and felt like bleeding, his eye's could hardly tell the different between shapes and colors. He couldn't swallow, think, or move. Also he really wanted to know what happened the night before.

Yugi covered him up with a blanket and ran off to get make a nice hot bowl of soup. He turned on a TV for Yami to watch as he left for the kitchen. The phone rang at that moment and Yugi picked it up.

"Its me…KIABA! School is still closed, now I have to go! BYE!!" Yelled Seto quickly.

"Are you ready for some of MY _stock_?" Came a heavy Brookland accent in the background.

"Oh you, come here and give your CEO some sugga!…Bitch!" Yugi heard some noises on the phone and was confused, he then hung up nonchalantly when he heard a scream. "OHH Look at your blue eyes!" "Ya, bet you like that dragon!"

He walked off making a shrug and started on the soup. He was gonna make chicken noodle for Yami, it was simple and delicious! And for himself some minestrone, it was his favorite. He heard Yami let out another series of sickly coughs.

About an hour later the smaller teen walk over to the couch and placed a bowl of some hot delicious soup in front of his dark. It went very well on account of the rain had just started again. The two teens ate slowly, Yugi saying positive helpful things to hopefully make Yami feel better and recover quicker.

Awhile later, Yami was sitting up laughing at some random show about a pre-pubescent teen running around catching little animals in airtight cubes. He was doing better now, from his laying down half unconscious look to his sitting cross-legged on the couch appearance was a much better turn for recuperation. He still had a nasty couch and a stuffy nose, but the soup was clearing up that. Yugi was surprised, this was his 7th bowl already, he sipped it slowly though, not wanting his previous problem to resurface. "Ha ha ha!" Yami laughed, "That child got his yellow mouse stolen…again!! Ha ha ha, that never gets old!" Yami then shivered ferociously, and bundled up even tighter.

By now it was dinner, Yami's fever had broken and was lying horizontal on the couch comfortable. He was flipping through the channels; nothing seemed to appeal to him. He sneezed loudly making a ridiculous noise, the sound made Yugi jump! Causing him to almost spill the teen's dinner. A light meal of cereal, orange juice, and a bowl of oatmeal for them both, followed by a sea of pills on Yami's tray. "These things look so colorful, like candy, but they taste HORRIBLE! Do I have to take them?" The Pharaoh asked like a small child.

"Yes! You have to, that is if you want to get better!" Replied Yugi in a grown up manner.

Yami ate the pills with a pouty look upon his face. Then shivered at the nasty taste. The two sat there and ate the rest of their meal, making witty comments about shows on the TV, after they were done eating they put on a movie. _Phantom of the Opera!_

It was Yugi's favorite movie! He had watched it at LEAST 100 times, he knew every word and song and note. And didn't hesitate to show it off. Yami loved the movie too but not to that extreme of an extent, but he sang along with Yugi when it came to the main song of the movie. Him singing after the Phantom and Yugi singing after Christine.

The movie ended, Yugi was crying and Yami was trying his damnedest to hold it in. But to no avail! He started bawling like a baby. Then the two of them gave a round of applause! After wards, Yami put his head on a soft fluffy pillow and fell asleep quickly. Yugi walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "I hope you feel better Yami." Then tucked him in and went upstairs. He laid in his bed and started to think, but then grew sleepy and passed out, he had a dream of the night before, he had a happy smile cover his face the entire night.

* * *

Sin-Ya, I know, it was kinda short. But I hoped you liked it. Sorry if you didn't, I'm a little sick as well and its hard to think right now, also its really late.

Larka-Its ok, no one can have awesome chapters ALL the time.

Sin-Thanks babe, you always know how to make me feel better.

Yami-Do you need a hug?

Larka- SQUEE!! Its HIM!!

Sin- Yes it is and Yes I would like a big soft hug, see everyone later. Thank you all who review my story, you make writing this all worth while! 3


End file.
